Speaking In Lyrics
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: It's been 5 years since Seifer left without a word.  He's back, hoping Hayner will give him a second chance.  A/N: Challenge fic.  Character's speak using song lyrics.  Rated M. Read Author's Note inside FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS FICTION! **

**I cannot stress that enough. This fiction was a challenge that was totally Reyaa's idea. *lol* She gets all the credit. Anyways, back to what makes this fiction unique. Like the title says, Hayner and Seifer will be speaking in LYRICS! Or rather, they will be speaking using whatever song lyrics that me and Reyaa could find to fit the circumstances. Now, before you get too excited, just know that we only did it where Hayner and Seifer are interacting with each other. And not 100% but mostly we tried to make sure that we had at least 5 references in a scene. And there are lists amidst the fiction that contain the lyrics and the songs and artists they come from. **

**We did tweek some of them a little. Please understand that this was a challenge that we did to test ourselves and that we just want to share it with you. **

**So, we hope that you can enjoy this, and please feel free to PM us with questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer - Boston, Massachusetts<strong>

"Vous allez devoir mettre un habille plus approprie, Monsieur Almasy." The chairperson in the foreign language department of the University of Boston Massachusetts announced in French that carried a heavy American accent. They wanted me to wear a tie.

"Oui, bien sur, Madame." What I wouldn't do for that boy...

The lady smiled pleasantly, clearly happy to have solved the problem that had been weighing on them for a while now. I'm not sure what happened to the guy who'd been teaching French in this university before me, but he was gone and being born and pretty much bred in France sort of made me the perfect replacement. I had no idea how to teach, but it couldn't be that hard, could it?

Standing when she did, I offered her a smile in return as we shook hands closing the deal. I was now the university's new French teacher. This would be very interesting, especially because all I'd aimed for was a janitor's job. The president of the university had been whining about his issues finding a replacement out loud though and I jumped for it because I'd rather teach some snot noses how to speak French then clean the snot noses' toilets.

"You'll start tomorrow," She announced in English now, clearly more comfortable with that, "I'm sorry we cannot offer you some time to settle in comfortably, but President Shan will introduce you to all the other teachers tomorrow first thing so they know you may need their assistance from time to time." Smothering the wince that wanted to appear, I gave her a nod and then left her office, walking through the University's hallways, going for the exit.

Less then a week ago I'd still been in Paris, living in a huge apartment paid for by my father, my mother coming to visit me for tea every two days. Things had certainly changed. Or I suppose they hadn't, not at all, just that now I could finally be who I really was without my parents stopping me from being that person. Unfortunately, in order for me to be who I am meant that from now on my parents weren't my parents any longer.

Crossing the parking lot, I settled myself into the driver seat, shaking my head at myself. And now I was here, going after a guy I wasn't sure would even want to speak to me. It's like I liked getting hurt or something. Hopefully, I would like to teach, make things a little easier on me in that sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner - Boston, Massachusetts<strong>

"Watch it!" Ignoring the shouts of anger and annoyance, I weaved in and out of the university students that were cluttering up the sidewalks not really moving, but just standing there trying to figure out that it wasn't high school anymore. I was going to be a minute late to my class, but that was okay. I was the teacher. Pushing myself faster on my skateboard I adjusted my tie and opened my suit jacket to let the breeze flutter it. It was easier to go down the stair railing if it was open.

It wasn't everyday that I used my skateboard to get around campus, but on days that I was late, yeah, I needed some extra speed. Coming to a stop in front of the C building, I flipped up my board and made my way inside to my classroom. Groaning to myself, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Welcome to class, ladies and gentlemen." Pretending not to see the looks of awe or disbelief about my attire or my skateboard I walked to the podium, dropping my backpack on the floor and fishing my notes out. "Okay, we left off last time having an interesting discussion about the significance of humor in modern American writing. I suggest you get out your little notebooks, because this next portion of the lecture will be on the test. And I don't want to hear any whining about going to fast. If you can't write fast enough, get a voice recorder."

This wasn't a hard class to teach, Modern American Writing, but I'd wanted to teach the Short Stories class instead. Oh well, there was always next year and I'd be farther up the seniority ladder. I'd only been teaching here two years, three if you counted my student teaching as a graduate student.

I'd started teaching the intro courses when I'd gotten my masters three years ago, and then when I'd gotten my PhD a year later, it meant a bigger salary and more selection of classes to teach, but I was still at the bottom of the rung. Being the youngest professor on staff at age twenty-four still kinda sucked and it wasn't as 'cool' as some people thought it was.

I finished up the class and stuffed my notes back inside of my backpack. There were some promising students in this class and I was hoping to see them in more of the classes I taught. Smirking to myself, I realized that I was now officially a professor. Watching students, hoping to inspire the few who would actually make it through the grueling classes and end up teaching in my place someday. Walking outside, I jumped back on my skateboard and headed to my office to spend the next two hours supposedly working on my book, but I saw a nap in my immediate future.

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer <strong>

Now, I'd never remember the names of every single teacher I'd met this morning. I'd nodded, been polite, pretended to be interested as the President had shown me around the buildings and introduced me to my colleagues, except for the few that weren't on school grounds, which included Hayner. The moment I'd set foot in the United States, I'd been pressed to see him again.

Now? My office across from his? Not so much... Hayner, I remembered, was feisty. Getting him angry wasn't something you did unless you really had no choice. And it's not like I'd truly had a choice, what with my father being a homophobe and clearly not about willing to give me his blessing on the relationship I'd started with Hayner nearly five years ago... It certainly made things difficult.

But I felt guilty. I should have come out of that stupid closet instantly and not listened to my father and let him decide everything for me. That decision is what had dragged me out of the U.S. five years ago, bringing me back to sweet home Paris, studying there instead of the well reputed college here in Boston. That part wasn't what bothered me. It was the fact that whatever relationship I'd had with Hayner had been ended cold turkey.

Hadn't even gotten the chance to warn him or say goodbye, I literally left without saying a word. Now, that was something Hayner most likely didn't appreciate and is what had me hesitating just a tad.

Anyway. The woman who taught science had large round glasses, long brown hair up in a weird looking pony tail that would help me remember who she was. History teacher was a man that didn't know how to smile, I'm sure, and he wore sunglasses, even if there wasn't any sun. I knew that last bit because he wore them inside. Math was taught by a dude that had an X scar right in the middle of his face. Spanish by a woman that clearly ignored the dress code forced upon the teachers. And then a bunch of other people I would have to remember one way or another.

This university was so big, I'd gotten lost on the way to my first class, making me ten minutes late. Apparently I also had that thing we call stage fright. I'm pretty sure my fancy white dress shirt was drenched and the tie I'd neatly tied around my neck was a wreck, hanging haphazardly over my shoulders. Those shoes that went great with the neat pants were pinching my toes and somewhere during the middle of my teachings, I'd kicked them off, pacing on the small stage in my socks, trying to understand how it was possible for people to be this incredibly stupid.

"Sacre fucking blue. Franchement!" I groaned, glaring at the students in the first row. "Seriously, people, you guys sound like Parisian cows when you speak French. And that's not a good thing, believe me." Grabbing the teaching book from the desk I was walking before, I frowned at it and then threw it in the garbage for show, "I'm not teaching you guys anything in that thing until you all learn how to speak French properly like students doing a French major should!" Frustrated because I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do as a teacher, I pointed at the exit, "Get out! Class dismissed or what the hell ever."

The people that were officially scared of me ran out of the class as quickly as they could, followed by the students that were eying me strangely. I was allowed to be categorized as weird. Although technically American by blood, I considered myself French. The French are fashionably weird; I would be going against my nature if I didn't freak these people out just a bit.

Puffing out some air, I watched the people leave, undoing the top two buttons of my shirt as I felt like I was suffocating in these clothes. The lack of my beanie made me feel very naked as well. I definitely wouldn't have been nervous in front of all these people had I worn my beanie.

"Mr. Almasy?" I lifted my eyes off the ground, giving a tight smile at the girl walking up to me. A small brunette with a couple of books hugged against her chest and she looked somewhat terrified.

"What's your name?" I asked politely, hoping it would make her stop blushing.

"Kairi, Sir. Here," She handed me a piece of paper and I eyed in curiously, then smiled.

"Merci, Kairi. That'll be very helpful." She sighed in relief, smiling before hurrying out of the classroom. She'd given me a floor plan of the university. She was getting an A on the surprise test I was giving tomorrow.

Sighing in relief myself as everyone had gone, I retrieved the book I'd thrown in the garbage, stuffing it into my bag before leaving the classroom myself. Taking the floor plan of the building, I managed to make my way back to my office without getting lost this time. Stepping inside, I threw the bag on the small comfortable couch placed before my desk before circling that, sitting down on the leather arm chair.

This place was definitely not a janitors closet. I even had my own sink and coffee maker. And mugs. I didn't even have to bring my own mug. Sitting back, I rubbed my temple and frowned at the stack of papers shoved into a folder placed onto my desk right before my nose. Apparently whoever had been the French teacher before me had had to translate a French text to English for Hayner.

Now that they were gone... the President had asked me to give it to Hayner and introduce myself at the same time. Two birds with one stone is what he'd said. I could give it to him during lunch in the teachers lounge. I could also wait for when he wasn't teaching class and find him in his office. But both those options gave Hayner the possibility to get very angry at me.

Now if he were to be teaching class... He'd be obliged to stay right where he was while I showed him that I'm here. He wouldn't be able to get angry either because his students were right there. I'm sure there was a rule against shouting in the presence of students. If there wasn't, then there would be after Hayner was done with me... Being the genius that he is, he knew the most interesting and colorful curse words there was to be known on earth.

Which made him incredibly hot. Thinking of how I'd used to piss him off for reasons less serious then this moment... How I loved cheering him up, poking him until he was forced to give in and stop glaring at me. Grinning, I let my head fall back on my shoulders, that flutter of excitement back in my belly as I would be seeing him again soon.

Now. I was going to see him now. Jumping up onto my feet, I grabbed the folder carrying the translated text and the floor plan the girl who's name I'd already forgotten had given to me. Walking through a couple of hallways and hoping I'd remembered the right class number in which Hayner was teaching his current class, I realized I'd forgotten my shoes, but shrugged since the room was only three steps away from me now.

Should I knock? Peeking through the small square window, my heart skipped a beat as my eyes landed on his back. I'd say he hadn't changed much or had changed a lot, but I could only see his back. He'd let his hair grow out a bit though, which I remember suggesting to him five years ago... It had been too short to tangle my fingers into back then. Raising an eyebrow and pursing my lips, I let my eyes trail down his back and bit my bottom lip as they landed on his derriere.

I was here to tell Hayner I loved him, that I was sorry and hoped he could forgive me for having left so suddenly without a word... Hope that he'd return the feelings. It was all extremely honorable and shit, of course that didn't mean I couldn't admire the view... I'd missed grabbing onto those cheeks.

Clearing my throat, I tore my eyes off him and then took a step back only to walk back forward, and this time, twisting the knob so I could walk into the classroom, pretty much interrupting his teachings as obviously the students now all looked my way.

Hayner didn't turn around right away, maybe figuring that it was a student who was leaving to maybe get a drink, and instead he finished what he was saying and writing on the board. Something about themes and complete plot-lines and other stuff that I didn't hear.

A girl in the front row giggled at Hayner not having noticed and I quickly glared her way, shutting her up before clearing my throat so I could get his attention. Alright... This was it. We'd met in college, fallen for each other, spent time together, loved each other, told one another everything there was to know... and then I'd left without a word. I was back now though.

Five years and now no one was stopping me from being with him. Now all I had to hope is that A, he'd forgive me, B, still felt for me, C, hadn't fallen in love with someone during that time and was now a happy man in a serious relationship with someone that isn't me.

Setting the dry erase marker down, he turned to look at who had interrupted his class. The only reaction to my presence were his lips tightening and his eyes narrowing as he took in my appearance.

"I don't want to hurt you.* What is it you want?" His voice was tight and I heard the students shuffle nervously at the obvious threat that was in his words.

Ignoring the audiences stares, I tried to keep myself from blurting everything out. I wanted to tell him all that had happened, but I couldn't. Not yet because Hayner wouldn't let me. He would need some time to get over the initial burst of rage before being able to listen to me and hear my words. I could give him a hint though... Stepping closer to him, I placed the folder onto the corner of his desk, not nearing him too much because I didn't want to see him flinch and back away. At least now I was close enough to say something without the students hearing though.

"Waited for so long outside myself. You see, I was pretending to be someone else.*" I wanted to leave. This wasn't going well, I could tell by the way he was looking at me.

He flinched at the sound of my voice anyways, and then glared at the file and back up at my face. "It doesn't even matter how hard you try.* Keep that in mind." Voice low and gruff, eyes full of fury, but face as easy going as he had been a moment before I'd walked in. "Thank you, Mr. Almasy." He said with finality and turned back to the board, letting me know that this conversation was over. Pressing my lips tightly together, I stared at the ground. If he remembered me at all, then he knew he never got the last word... Definitely not now. I wouldn't allow it. I wanted him back and...

"I find it upsetting that the memories you select? You keep the bad but the good you just forget.*" I could care less if everyone in this classroom had heard me and had gotten the slightest inkling of an idea of what was going on. They could all go to hell. "Merci, Mr. Allen, for the moment." Now the conversation was over. Swallowing the hurt rushing through me, I gave the back of Hayner's head a polite nod before turning and exiting the classroom.

* * *

><p>I don't want to hurt you.* = I Won't Be There - Simple Plan<p>

Waited for so long outside myself. You see, I was pretending to be someone else.* = Too long - Yael Naim

It doesn't even matter how hard you try.* = In the End - Linkin Park

I find it upsetting that the memories you select? You keep the bad but the good you just forget.* = which to bury, us or the hatchet - Reliant K

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner<strong>

Something I've learned going to university and being such a young teacher, is to compartmentalize. It's a handy stress reliever and helps me focus on one problem at a time, instead of getting overwhelmed by so many things at once. So when Seifer, long lost Seifer Almasy strolled casually into my Creative Writing class that Tuesday afternoon to set down the translations that I'd been waiting for, my mind gave me exactly two minutes to process it, and then it was filed away under, Shit To Deal With Later.

The class was just a blur in my memory, but I do remember letting them go without the pop quiz I had planned on giving. Chalk that up to the small headache that was forming behind my eyes because my back was stiff with anger. How dare he show up here, like it was no big deal? Oh, I was totally over the stupid romantic shit that I'd felt for him, but the fact that the only friend I'd had, abandoned me so long ago...that hurt. And in a man's mind? Hurt equals anger, and anger equals hate.

Slamming my skateboard down, I jumped on and decided that the only place to let out some anger in privacy, was my office. I didn't have any classes the rest of the day, and I'd been hoping to get some of my stupid book planned out, but I was too pissed now to even think about it. Not even caring that I'd knocked some kid to the side as I sped past, I reached into my pocket and turned up the volume on my mp3 player and let my mind try and calm down.

He was here. Why and for how long? Could I possibly avoid him. Was he even here for me? Remembering his words, yeah, he'd come here looking for me. Well, I hope he could take a hint. I didn't want anything to do with him. Really. Taking the elevator up to my office's floor, I didn't make eye contact with anyone and I sighed in relief as I saw my office door. Sweet freedom.

Resisting the urge to slam it shut, I'd had a talking to from the Department head about abusing it, I closed it softly and dropped my stuff on the floor before plopping down into my comfortable leather chair. I put my feet up on my desk and leaned back crossing my arms behind my head and relaxing. Technically, these were my office hours, meaning students could stop by and visit with me, but they rarely did. I encouraged them to email me instead. Much easier to deal with.

Closing my eyes, I took deep calming breaths and felt my heart beat slow down and my muscles relax, relieving my headache just a bit. I didn't know where Seifer was right now, but the fact that he handed me that packet, had me worried. He didn't work here did he? Nah. No way.

I heard a knock and every calming method I'd used on myself was thrown out of the window as Seifer was the very one to open the door and let himself in, closing it gently behind him and leaning against it. He looked worried. Well, he very well should be!

"The right words escape me.*"

"I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind.* You should leave." I didn't want to see him, and I sure as hell didn't want to listen to any kind of excuses that he was going to give me for leaving me five years ago. Not moving an inch, I didn't want to give him the idea that he could still effect me so much. "You know where the door is." Closing my eyes, I waited for him to leave.

The worry in his facial expression seemed to fade, an eyebrow raising as he pushed himself away from the door, walking towards my desk, "Dream on*, Hayner. I'm not leaving and you know it." He sighed, placing his palms on the edge of my desk to lean down on it, staring at me with those blue eyes I... I hated him. "I'm the one who replaced the French teacher. We work together now." Straightening, he crossed his arms, "Since you got no choice, hear me through. Requiem for a jerk.* I'm not that jerk anymore, Hayner. No one is stopping me from being who I truly am anymore."

Oh, really? Slamming my fists on the desk, I stood up angry again at his refusal to leave. Didn't he understand that I didn't want some stupid excuses? "You think that if you come in here saying all the 'right things' at exactly 'the right time', that you'll mean something to me, you're wrong.* Seifer, it's too little, too late. Leave me alone, please?" Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

His eyes squeezed shut and his jaw locked for a second. Arms falling slack by his sides, he looked at me again. I could see pain there, definitely, but also a bit of anger... "All because of you!" He suddenly shouted, "I haven't slept in so long, when I do? I dream of drowning in the ocean. Only way I can get out is when I hear your voice!*" He winced, looking upset and then embarrassed before he shook his head, turning around so he could march out of my office, slamming the door shut behind him.

I blinked at his sudden outburst and subsequent departure. What the fuck? How dare he leave before I was done yelling at him? "I'm going to kill him." Fists clenched in fury I grabbed my stupid magic eight-ball from the top of my desk and shook it. "Will Seifer leave me the hell alone?" Come on, gimme some good news...Flipping it over I watched through the clear window, waiting for it to tell me some good news.

"Outlook not so good."

"Son of a bitch..."

* * *

><p>The right words escape me.* = Grey Day - Zoot Woman<p>

I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind.* = When I'm with you - Simple Plan

Dream on* = Dream on - Aerosmith

Since you got no choice, hear me through. Requiem for a jerk.* = Requiem for a jerk - Placebo

You think that if you come in here saying all the 'right things' at exactly 'the right time', that you'll mean something to me, you're wrong.* = vertical horizon - everything you want

All because of you! I haven't slept in so long, when I do? I dream of drowning in the ocean. Only way I can get out is when I hear your voice!* = The good left undone - Rise Against

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer - A week later<strong>

After that incident in his office I figured I needed to give him as much space as possible. I wasn't going to leave, hell no. I was staying right here and I would teach that class and I would make sure Hayner caught at least one glimpse of me a day... Let him get used to my presence without pressuring him into a conversation or any kind of contact. Patience was important in this, I knew that.

It was hard though, because every glimpse I made sure he caught of me? I caught a glimpse of him and... My heart was hurting like fuck. He was no longer mine and whatever love he'd given me five years ago? It was all gone... I didn't cry nor did I roll up in a little ball and drown myself in self pity, because that just wasn't me.

If this didn't work out the way I wanted it? Fine. I was willing to be whatever he needed me to be. A friend? Sure. A simple acquaintance? Gulp. It would be painful, but I'd do it. Just colleagues? Fine... I'd be anything he wanted. But I wasn't leaving. I wasn't making that mistake twice, I was going to stick around and show him I wasn't going anywhere.

He hadn't changed much... He was still as beautiful as he had been five years ago. I couldn't believe I'd been so unwilling to tell him that back then. So stuck on being straight that I'd missed so many precious moments with him... I'd done a lot of things wrong... If I went over each of them? I'm sure I'd be disgusted with myself and end up leaving in shame. In the end I was selfish.

I didn't look back to all the things I could have done differently hadn't I closeted myself. I ignored them and came back to find Hayner. What if he was in pain? Maybe this had been stupid. I didn't want to leave... It might be more fair though.

"Monsieur Almasy..." Startled out of my thoughts, I looked up from the table I was sitting at in the teachers lounge, frowning up at the woman who taught Spanish and ignored dress code.

"Your accent is terrible." I told her. She grinned, sitting down beside me.

"Rikku Ahern. Pleased to meet you, Almasy." I wasn't really in the mood for small talk. Couldn't she tell by the way I was glaring? "I just want to get to know you a little better. We teach similar classes after all..."

Sighing, I nodded as I straightened, "Je comprend. Alright, go ahead, ask whatever you need to ask."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked pleasantly, letting her eyes trail over me appreciatively.

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how that has anything to do with our classes. But no, I don't." I told her honestly and then pointed at her hand, "Aren't you married?" She was wearing a wedding ring.

She giggled, "Si. I was just appreciating the view, Almasy, doesn't mean I'm gonna jump ya. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't. I am gay though." I replied, not having any problem voicing that out loud anymore. I am who I am.

"You're new in town though? Do you have any friends that make sure you don't spend too much time alone?" She was actually not all bad... She seemed genuinely nice. In a weird way, but weird was okay.

"No friends. Unless you decide to take on that role." I gave her a smile, making sure to let her know she wasn't bothering me all that much anymore.

"Maybe I will. I'll invite you to occupy my Gippal so I can go out with the girls. What about family?"

And I closed off. "Got none. I'm just going to go back to my office." Standing up, I gave her a nod, "Talk to you some other time, Rikku." She blinked in surprise, giving me a hesitant smile before I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner<strong>

Watching Seifer exit the teachers lounge, I spit out my egg salad sandwich. It tasted like cardboard all of a sudden, and I glared as Rikku looked at me and laughed.

"Shut up." I snapped at her and smashed my trash on top of the sandwich before throwing the whole bundle away and heading for the door. Not really sure why, but it could be the pain I'd heard in Seifer's voice as he'd answered Rikku's very intrusive questions. It should have made me happy to hear him in pain, but the Seifer that I knew, had never been upset like that about anything. The world would surely explode now. I was still super pissed at him, but now I was curious about what he'd said and dammit, I wanted a fucking explanation. Who cares if I was contradicting my earlier comments to him?

Also, was he serious or had he just been saying that stuff because I was in the room? I'd come in the other door and he'd been facing away from me the whole time...maybe he'd really meant what he said and now was my chance to ask. Knocking on his office door, I opened it without waiting for an answer. I froze as I heard a roar and then watched as Seifer threw a mug against the wall above the sink, the shattered pieces clattering down onto the floor.

When I moved, he didn't look at me, just lifted a finger, "Give me a minute, a man's got a limit.*" He growled out, trying to breathe in and out as he let himself fall down into his leather chair behind him. "Okay. You can go ahead now, Hayner. Shout, let it all out.*"

I scowled at his arrogance, like I needed his permission to yell at him. "Hello there, the angel from my nightmare.* Wanna tell me what the fuck is wrong with you? And what all that shit was that you said in the teachers lounge?"

"That shit as you call it." He began, his voice clipped, "Is what I have been trying to tell you but couldn't because..." He sighed, neither blaming me or him for whatever he hadn't been able to tell me, "What you hear is truth." He said clearly now, sitting up in his chair and looking at me, "I was always gay. Just took me five years to say this out loud to everyone and myself because it took that long for my father to hear me and..." He shrugged, "In their eyes, in their thoughts, in their hearts. They've forsaken me.* Got nothing Hayner and I would show you how horrible I feel about it, but I can't really allow this, can I? Hurt you in the process, I'm thinking this is payback for what I put you through." He sounded utterly miserable.

And dammit I wouldn't give in, don't let my thoughts understand this. I'd put the past behind me five years ago when I'd finally gotten myself out of the hole I'd fallen into when he left. Could I let even the smallest part of him back into my life? But standing there, looking at him, and remembering everything we'd been through together, I knew he wasn't lying in any way, he wasn't playing it up for me, he was just telling me the truth. Dammit.

He sighed heavily, letting his fall back over the edge of his chair, staring at the ceiling, "Why can't we be friends?*"

"You broke me, Seifer." I held up my hand to forestall any response. "I think you already know that there's more to that story than I'm giving up, but maybe we should just grow up.*" I didn't forgive him for everything, oh no, but we needed to get past this initial hostility so we could at least work together without me beating the shit out of him.

"You and me? If I only could make a deal with God, I'd get him to swap our places...*" He murmured, tilting his head back as he gave me a pained look, "Life is bigger and you are not me. The lengths that I would go through? The distance in your eyes...*" Sighing, he leaned onto his desk, settling his chin onto his forearms, staring at the book in front of him, "For what it's worth... I'd tear the sun in three to light up your eyes.*" The pain was hurting my chest. So much anger and rage was directed at him, but it was only poisoning me. I had to let it go. Blowing my breath out forcefully, I leaned back against the door frame with my arms crossed.

"I don't want to hurt you, and you apparently don't want to hurt me. *" Giving him a small smile to show just a little forgiveness, not too much, but hopefully enough to clear the air a bit, I continued. "So, call me teacher, call me your friend.*"

Seifer eyed me carefully, drinking in the small smile I'd given him but not sure I'd meant it. Taking a moment to realize I was being genuine and not trapping him in any way... "Welcome to mystery.*" He whispered, surprised, "I won't try to argue now.*" He chuckled, his shoulders relaxing, posture less stiff now.

* * *

><p>Give me a minute, a man's got a limit.* = The importance of being idle - Oasis<p>

Shout, let it all out.* = Shout - Tears for Fears

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare.* = I miss you - Blink 182

In their eyes, in their thoughts, in their hearts. They've forsaken me.* = Chop Suey - System of a Down

I think you already know that there's more to that story than I'm giving up, but maybe we should just grow up.* = Epiphany - Bowling for Soup

You and me? If I only could make a deal with God, I'd get him to swap our places...* = Running up that hill - Placebo

Life is bigger and you are not me. The lengths that I would go through? The distance in your eyes...* = Losing my religion - REM

For what it's worth... I'd tear the sun in three, to light up your eyes.* = For what it's worth - Placebo

I don't want to hurt you, and you apparently don't want to hurt me. * = I won't be there - Simple Plan

So, call me teacher, call me your friend.* = Forever - Vertical Horizon

Welcome to mystery.* = Welcome to mystery - Plaine White T's

I won't try to argue now.* = Gate 22 - Pascale Picard

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed that. It's only the first chapter and let me tell you, this story is something we are really proud of. Leave us reviews and we'll award you with chapter updates every day. That's right. Every day. Cause we actually finished this one about a month ago. lol. Later~alice.

PS. Alice is playing Hayner in this and Reyaa is the ever inconquerable Seifer.

PSS. Reyaa here! Lets all give Alice big hugs for cleaning up the chapters and posting them! She rocks and I totally love her! *HUGS*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS FICTION! **

**I cannot stress that enough. This fiction was a challenge that was totally Reyaa's idea. *lol* She gets all the credit. Anyways, back to what makes this fiction unique. Like the title says, Hayner and Seifer will be speaking in LYRICS! Or rather, they will be speaking using whatever song lyrics that me and Reyaa could find to fit the circumstances. Now, before you get too excited, just know that we only did it where Hayner and Seifer are interacting with each other. And not 100% but mostly we tried to make sure that we had at least 5 references in a scene. And there are lists amidst the fiction that contain the lyrics and the songs and artists they come from. **

**We did tweek some of them a little. Please understand that this was a challenge that we did to test ourselves and that we just want to share it with you. **

**So, we hope that you can enjoy this, and please feel free to PM us with questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer - A couple days later<strong>

Throwing the door to the classroom open with great noise because I love to make an entrance, I stepped onto the stage, no longer nervous to stand in front of this bunch anymore. Throwing my bag onto the desk, I kicked my shoes off because if I didn't now, I would have to interrupt myself at some point in my teachings and I didn't allow my students to interrupt me, so I shouldn't allow myself to interrupt me.

Sighing happily as the shoes were no longer suffocating my toes, I turned towards my class, pursing my lips as I listened to their conversations curiously. I didn't have the authority Hayner had. I'd seen it. That boy walked into a room and everyone shut up if he wanted them too. Not that I couldn't have that, if I wanted it then I would get it, definitely. I'd scare the ton of them one good time and they'd fear me for the rest of their lives. But I liked these first couple of minutes... It allowed me to eavesdrop on well, everything. And right now the bits of info I was most interested in, was their French...

They sucked. It made me want to barf. Sure, they knew how to write it and they weren't lacking in vocabulary. They could read it as well. But the moment they would set foot in France? None of the French would understand them. Their accents were ridiculous. It made my poor ears bleed. And now I felt it my duty to rectify this error. I needed to save them.

I knew how to get them to practice... They'd been reluctant with my offered tests so far, but... "Bonjour tout le monde." I announced, waiting patiently for all off them to stop blabbering with their neighbors, giving me their full attention. "Repeat after me." I instructed. Taking a deep breath, I let my arms fall slack by my sides, pushing my shoulders back before shouting, "Putain!"

"Sir?" I sought out the girl's voice and then nodded at Kairi, giving her the go ahead to speak her mind, "Why do you wish for us to shout 'whore'?"

I shrugged my shoulders simply, "Because those seem to be the words you guys like to practice the most. So lets practice. If you guys are going to use them then at least do me the great honor of pronouncing them right." I pointed at the person right in front of me, "Come on, lets hear it." The boy I'd pointed to was one of the goody goody's. He shook his head, looking frightened. "Oh come on, I won't rat you out. Tell the classroom you find it to be a whore!" I stepped off the stage, gesturing for him to get up, "Do it then! You won't get in trouble, promise. Now, show me some spirit. And remember! Pronounce it right. Putain." I repeated, "You heard that right? Putain. Now you do it. And shout. Pretend I'm deaf; most French pretend they are deaf. Don't listen to you half of the time so you better talk loud enough and make sure they're listening."

"Putain." The guy mumbled, the girl beside him giggling as he blushed. Precious. I glared. "Putain!" He said louder.

"Hey! Not bad!" I said told him happily.

"Putain!" He shouted, clearly happy himself. Grinning, I pushed him back down in his chair before walking back up the stage.

"Alrighty! Now. Listen to me carefully and then repeat after me. All of you. And do it right because I'll hear the ones who pronounce it wrong." Lies. All of it, I wouldn't hear a damn thing, but they seemed excited. I got their attention for real for once. "Conard!"

"Conard!" They all repeated.

"Yes! I am an asshole!" I agreed.

"Sir!" Looking back into the crowd, I frowned at the blond beside Kairi.

"Mademoiselle?"

She cleared her throat, "Mademoiselle Namine. Ce ne pas de bonne methode, Monsieur..." Oh joy! A snob!

"You're only getting the nasty words for now because all of your accents stink. When you've nailed the accents, we'll move up the scale and give you some nicer words. You still sound like a Parisian cow Mademoiselle Namine. You may complain about my teaching methods when your manner of speaking doesn't pop my brain cells."

Her eyes widened and she blushed, sitting back down in her chair and clearly trying not to grumble or cry... She was upset. Oh great, I'd upset her. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Namine. Clearly I've offended you. Being offended means you are a bit angry at me right now, oui?"

She frowned and then very carefully nodded her head, checking if I was trapping her in any kind of way. I grinned at her, "Good! So you're angry. Stand up and tell me what curse word you'd like to throw at me." She stood hesitantly, "Come on. In French of course and pronounce it right. Give it your best."

"Salo." Just a brat? Really?

"Is that all you got?" I challenged.

Her eyes narrowed, "Fils de pute!" She shouted out in frustration, and then seemed shocked with herself as she clapped her hands over her mouth, staring at me wide eyed and sitting herself down quickly.

I laughed, "Right you are, Cheri! Son of a bitch! Now, lets move on. Repeat after me!" I resumed my pacing, smirking as my silly unethical method was working like a charm as we worked down the list of the meanest and nastiest curse words available in a French dictionary.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner<strong>

Glancing up from my doodles on my notes, I saw I still had a few minutes before I needed to start class. A few students were scattered around the room on desks, but it would fill up pretty quick. There was a pair of girls, one blonde and one redhead, in the front who were talking rather excitedly about something.

I perked my ears up as I heard 'French teacher' and 'learned to swear in French' from the blond, who's name I think was Namine. And she could only be talking about one person. Seifer Almasy, new French Professor and the only human on the planet I was sure, who would dare teach kids how to swear in French instead of proper words. Dear lord. I shook my head and leaned forward a little to try and catch what else she had to say about him.

"I thought him obnoxious at first, it's why I told him about his methods. No teacher would do that. It's unethical. But then he instantly caught on that he'd offended me and then allowed me to call him a son of a bitch!"

Holding in my groan at that, I shook my head and smiled a little in amusement. From what I had overheard from the University President, Seifer didn't have any teaching experience, but since he was clearly a native French speaker, and had a solid background in English as well, they'd hired him anyways. Well, if that's what he had to do to connect with his students, I guess I could admire him for that...

Ah, finally. Standing up, I was still secretly thrilled at how quickly the talking was halted. Yeah, I'd made my presence felt that first year and students still talked about how I could and would react if I wasn't shown proper respect when I took control of the classroom. Although some thought my methods were extreme, I felt justified in instantly removing a student from my class for continuing to talk.

Also, that was the year that an entire class had been a problem, so I hadn't bothered to stick around if they wouldn't shut up, and if they failed the exams I wrote and flunked the class, then so be it. I was paid either way. Pretty soon, I was known as an incredible hard ass when it came to talking when I was talking. And I liked it like that. Other teachers commanded respect because they fit the look of being a professor. Half my students were fucking older than me, so I ruled through fear, or the appearance of fear. Good for me.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. I suggest you take out your little notebooks and keep up on that note writing. If I'm going too fast don't whine, get yourself a voice recorder."

Still thinking about the interesting things I kept overhearing about Seifer from my students, I made my way back to my office after class. My skateboard was still the fastest way to get around campus, plus it made it difficult for people to stop and chat with me on my way to and from my office. It was a fucking nice day outside, I needed air. Seifer was confusing me. It felt like he'd come after me specifically, basically stalking me around campus and that made me uncomfortable. I feared he wanted something besides friendship, and I was barely offering him that to begin with.

Kicking up my board, I rode the elevator to my office. Time to call and rant to someone...Closing my office door and putting up my 'Occupied' sign to keep out visitors, I plopped onto my chair and speed dialed my dad. Leaving the phone on it's cradle, I put him on speaker phone as soon as he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad. It's me. How's it going?" I grabbed my eight-ball and tossed it nervously from one hand to the other.

"Hayner, how the heck are ya? Everything is fine here. Haven't heard from you in a while, boy. What's going on this time?" I grimaced at his questioning tone. He always could tell when something was bothering me.

Sighing, knowing he wouldn't let up until I got it off of my chest, I grumbled out, "Seifer showed up at my university. As a teacher. And his office is across the hall from mine. And he's stalking me. Well, not really anymore, but still. He had the gall to try and chat with me after everything he did." I know I'd pretty much forgiven him, but that didn't mean I'd forgotten about it just yet.

"Easy there, boy. Seifer Almasy showed up? Ain't it been, what, five years now?" Sounding surprised I heard a rustle and figured he was working on something and was using his chin and shoulder to hold the phone. I smiled and imagined him carving something like he always was.

"Yeah. What am I supposed to do?" Probably the only man alive that would ever hear me whine, my dad chuckled.

"You still love him?" He asked.

"To be honest, no. I certainly don't deny that he is still very good looking, but it takes more than looks to affect me. I fell in love with him before because we were friends. But we aren't that anymore. I don't really trust him like that. So, no. I can honestly say that I don't love him." I couldn't explain it to other people very well. I saw so many different people every year here at the school, beauty was very relative to me. Good looking and a jerk? Not even remotely attractive to me. A good person and homely? That was more appealing. And I rarely met a person who was good looking and a good person. That was rare. I'd thought Seifer was that combination all those years ago...and that hadn't gone well.

"Well, then it's okay for you to interact with him. Isn't that what you're asking me? How to deal with him on a day to day basis? You know the answer to that, boy. Treat him with respect, build a relationship with him on your terms this time. Be it work colleagues, friends or whatever. You are the one who can decide how he affects you."

"Thanks dad. I understand." I grinned at how easy it was for him to untangle my emotions and thoughts when I just couldn't do it myself. But I guess that's what parents are good at. Picking out your emotions and knowing what makes you tick. "What are you carving today?"

"New chess set for you. It'll be ready when you visit this summer. Love you, son. We'll talk later." I grinned at his words, excited to see it.

"Thanks again, and I love you too, dad. Bye." Click. A huge weight was lifted and I was now able to look at the Seifer situation objectively. Yes, we could be work colleagues. I was okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer - Later that day<strong>

What the hell douche-bag had taught these people French before me? I frantically looked over the stack of papers I'd been trying to grade for the past three hours now. Trying being the key word here because they all sucked so hard, I'd have to flunk half of them. Which was annoying because I didn't want to be mean.

They were good people and I could tell they were trying very hard. But whoever had taught the class before me had only paid attention to those who seemed more willing. The star students or whatever I could call them. Those with a remote lack of interest clearly had gotten no attention at all! It pissed me off. It did because I was one of those kids who'd not been particularly motivated. All I'd needed was a teacher who cared and kick me into gear though. Teachers who didn't care irritated me something severe.

I groaned in defeat, letting my forehead drop onto my desk with a thud because this was the very definition of evil. I'd call it a 'teste blanc'. A white test. One that was just to practice but wouldn't get graded. I would because I didn't want to flunk half of my class. Especially because I know half of that half could definitely get good grades.

But the President wanted me to do this. Part of the whole watch system he'd built around me. I'd become a teacher because they'd let me and the only reason they had is because I spoke both English and French fluently and had experienced both countries. And of course, they'd been rather desperate as the other teacher had sort of just up and left. Now the university president was keeping a close eye on me, making sure I fit in the way I should.

Which meant ties, fancy shoes and no beanie still. And grading papers that clearly shouldn't be graded at all in order to keep the mental states of these people in tact.

"Seifer? Why are you still here?" Hayner's surprised voice came from my doorway. Looking up, I grumbled as one of the papers remained stuck to my forehead, ripping it off quickly before looking at him. He was leaning against my door frame, looking puzzled.

"I'm trying to grade these papers." I mumbled, sighing and shaking my head at them again. Contrary to popular belief, I disliked crushing peoples feelings. "I don't wanna..." I whined, "President is making me though. Gonna clean up my looks, with all the lies in the books. Make a citizen outta me." I grinned, "Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on me, so they can watch all the things I do.*"

"Well, we all play our parts in something big.*" He shrugged. "But what's taking so long? I mean, you've been in here forever grading."

I grimaced, pushing the worse cases to the edge of my desk so he could take a look, "Whatever dude taught before me paid attention only to those he deemed worthy. I get that it's up to the students to be motivated, but the teacher should care just a smidgen, right? I just feel really bad about having to flunk half of my class because some idiot let them stick their fingers up their noses." I grinned, "I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and made a switch.*" Seriously, I wasn't all bad. Direct and maybe a tad harsh? Sure. Mean? No. I used to be a jerk because that was the only way I could retaliate with how my father made sure I closeted my sexuality.

Hayner rested his head against the door jam, trying to hide the exhaustion that I could clearly see in his stance. "Yeah, that guy was pretty much a slacker. You know, you should ask them to assign you a TA, a teaching assistant. Then you don't have to grade your own exams. That guy had, like three." He ran his hand through his hair and grimaced. "You might be in over your head.*"

"Keep one eye on the door, keep one eye on the bag, never expect to be sure. You're working for the police and the private, pirates and the pilots, fingerprinted waiting for the train. The doctor, the writer, the hairdresser, felt up and fingerprinted, waiting for the train.*" I smiled at him and shrugged, "It's part of my job so I'll do it myself. Why are you still here?" I asked curiously, worrying as he looked tired.

"Well, there's a lot of smart ideas in books I've never read*, but the President wants me to focus on writing my own book. So, I've been sequestered in my office working on it." Lifting his head up, he looked at the stack of papers. "Look, do you want me to stick around and help you? I don't mind."

I bit onto my bottom lip, giving him a hesitant glance. Of course I wanted him to stick around... I wanted to be around him all the time. Although we were colleagues now, friends maybe, things were still very weird for me. I only really talked to him when either he or I had to approach one another work wise. The fact that he'd walked into my office right now? Not exactly a regular occurrence.

How had I just walked away from him? I remember it being hard, I'd been in pain and had continued to be for the following five years. But being around him now made me realize I should have ached even more. I wanted to touch him, just hold him.

"Je te connu trop top.*" I mumbled at myself in absent realization. Too soon. We'd gotten to know each other too soon the first time we met. Had we slowed things down or had I met him for the first time now? Maybe things wouldn't have screwed up so bad. "It's okay. Go home, you look exhausted. I'll finish this up quickly."

"You got to know me too soon? Is that what you just mumbled?" I blinked up at him, a little surprised that he'd understood me. "Don't give me that look. I'm not completely ignorant." How that brain of his worked, I had no idea. It was unfair truly, especially because I was the kind to blurt stuff out the moment they popped into my mind. Now, I could lie to him like I'd done on more then one occasion five years ago. Or...

"Yeah. The way I was? Maybe things would have been different." I shrugged, "Brings me down, but I'm the one to blame.*" I should stop chasing him. It wasn't fair to him. If I were in his shoes would I forgive the thing I'd done to him? No... "Sorry. Was just thinking and it blurted out. That's all."

His stare was intense and he stood up straighter. "Are you gonna waste your time thinking how you've grown up or how you missed out? Things are never going to be quite what you want, now. Even at twenty-five, we can start somewhere.* Friends?" Walking over he stuck out his hand determinedly, putting out the olive branch of friendship. Swallowing the shout of frustration that tried to tear it's way out of my throat, I managed to smile instead, putting my hand in his.

"Sounds nice." There are too many questions, not one solution, too much confusion. He's got me under his skin.* I was going to shove all that away though. Hayner wanted to be friends and that is what I'd give him. Nothing less, nothing more. Giving my hand a gentle shake, he let go and dropped his bag onto the ground, pulled out his red sharpie, grabbed a stack of tests and starting grading.

Either he'd learned how to speak French while we'd been apart or... "You've read the test with the answers beforehand, right? And then you did your funky mind trick and didn't forget which is how you know how to grade papers written in French only." I eyed him curiously. That had always amazed me... "If you hadn't just declared us friends then I would be trying to steal that photographic memory of yours." Never. Not because we are friends though. Because I love him. Hayner always had issues making friends because of the way his mind worked. They either found him fucking weird or tried to take advantage of his intelligence.

He looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, you have the answer sheet right there, so yeah. I'm good, answer wise." Keeping his eyes on the paper, he quickly checked two answers wrong before circling the total and stacking into the complete pile. "There. Another one bites the dust.*" Grinning up at me, he saluted me with his sharpie.

* * *

><p>Gonna clean up my looks with all the lies in the books. Make a citizen outta me. Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on me so they can watch all the things I do.* = Teenagers - My Chemical Romance<p>

Well, we all play our parts in something big.* = Big Casino - Jimmy Eat World

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and made a switch.* = Poor unfortunate souls - Little mermaid

You might be in over your head.* = Down for the Count - Bowling for Soup

Keep one eye on the door, keep one eye on the bag, never expect to be sure. You're working for the police and the private, pirates and the pilots, fingerprinted waiting for the train. The doctor, the writer, the hairdresser, felt up and fingerprinted, waiting for the train.* = Police and the private - metric

Well, there's a lot of smart ideas in books I've never read* = Big Casino - Jimmy Eat World

Je te connu trop top.* = Une derniere dance - Kyo

Brings me down, but I'm the one to blame.* = Over and over - three days grace

Are you gonna waste your time thinking how you've grown up or how you missed out? Things are never going to be quite what you want, now. Even at twenty-five, we can start somewhere.* = A Praise Chorus -Jimmy Eat World

There are too many question, not one solution, too much confusion. He's got me under his skin.* = Love profusion - Madonna

Another one bites the dust.* = Another one bites the dust - Queen

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner - a week later<strong>

"Okay, here is the money that I owe you.* I can't believe you got Namine to call you 'bouffe ma queue, morceau de merde'." I glared goodnaturedly at Seifer as he sat in a chair on the other side of my desk, feet up, while I counted out ten dollars for him and slapped it down on the table.

He was still teaching his students the best curse words, sentences now, to improve their pronunciation, and I'd been doubtful that Namine would actually resort to saying everything he told her to. Things were pretty normal on the surface for us now, but I was constantly watching his behavior for any negative signs. We were work friends at this point. Very easy to maintain that relationship.

He waggled his eyebrows at the bills, "Give it to me, baby.*" Taking the money, he sniffed them, "Uh, huh!*" He chuckled, "She actually told me to eat her cock." And now he was clutching his stomach, clearly beyond amused, "Eat ma cock you piece of shit! Can you believe it? Stiff, snob Mademoiselle Namine?"

Rolling my eyes, I settled back into my chair and laughed quietly with him. "Well, at least you got her to loosen up a little. Before you know it, we'll need to call a medic before she strikes somebody* with all the rage you're unleashing inside of her." Sighing, annoyed that my manuscript was sitting on my laptop screen, still not finished, I rubbed my eyes with my hands. "How are your other classes progressing? The beginning one?"

"Splendid. They're not as tainted by Mister Mac Douchebag that taught here before." He grimaced at the former French teacher that wasn't even here, "But it's also a bit more scary because they literally depend on you knowing everything. Like, last class? This one guy asked me about conjugation and I just stood there for three seconds not answering. And that's two seconds too long." He flopped back in his chair, remembering the moment of deafening silence, "Heavy shit. It's a lot of fun though. I like it more then I thought I would."

"I can tell. And technically his name was Kadaj, not Mister Mac Douche bag." Seifer was doing a great job in comparison. "Just try your best, try everything you can*, and next year, you'll be totally prepared for everything they throw at you."

He shook his head, "Mister Mac Douchebag officially. Seriously, Hayner, this guy actually told the 102 class, 'You're the saddest bugs I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through? I'll make Frenchies out of you!*' I say he had issues." Before I could agree with Seifer's assessment there was a knock on my door. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was past my office hours technically, but maybe it wasn't a student.

"Come in!" I yelled, and watched as the door opened to reveal Zell Dincht, football coach and Physical Education professor. "Hey, Zell. What's up?"

He grinned at me, but it dimmed a little as he noticed Seifer sitting in front of me looking so casual. "Oh, I'm just here to remind you about tonight at six. Want me to pick you up here?"

I nodded and sent him a grin. "I'm taking my time getting ready.*"

"Ready?" Seifer asked, a worried frown knitting between his eyebrows as he sat up, his entire back stiffening. Looking over his shoulder, he scanned his eyes over Zell before returning his eyes on me, "How long have you been dating?" His voice chillingly soft, not sure if it had been loud enough for Zell to hear.

Alarm bells ringing in my head at his tone, I figured the best thing I could do now, was be completely honest up front. I owed it to myself* and him to reaffirm the boundaries. "This is just the first date thing. Why?" My tone warning him that his interference was not going to be accepted in this. He gave me a tight smile that turned out not to be a real smile as he pushed up onto his feet, stacking his papers and then giving me a curt nod before spinning on his heel and making his way out of my office.

On his way out though... "Fallin' for the creep, the body leech, he keep fallin' for the trick.*" He said to Zell. Of course Seifer couldn't not interfere. "When I'm here you'll always be out of place and undressed. I'm wrecking your evening already and lovin' every minute of it. Ruining this... date for the mildly inspiring.*" And then he was smart enough to get the hell out before I could snap out of it and react.

God dammit, Seifer. Forcing a smile past my lips, I stood and went to see Zell out of my office for his own safety. "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse my err, friend. He's not feeling well. He's been under some stress lately. So, yeah. I'll see you in a few hours. Thanks for stopping by." God, I hoped he would get the hint. I desperately needed some time to compose myself.

"Okay. Yeah, sure. I'll see you soon." I flinched a little as he leaned forward, wanting to kiss my cheek I think, but he pulled back and gave me a small smile before waving and leaving. Gently closing the door, I locked it deliberately before walking slowly to my couch, grabbing a throw pillow, burying my face in it and screaming out my frustrations.

How could he do that? Did he just not understand what the boundaries were? Work friends. That is what we were. He wasn't my boyfriend, my best friend or my god damned regular friend. Meaning he had no right to be that rude to Zell. It's not like I was hot and heavy with him, it was just dinner. Was I not allowed to date without Seifer going all apeshit? Oh, he had better be apologizing to me tomorrow, or I'd kick his ass.

* * *

><p>Okay, here is the money that I owe you.* = Buy you a new car - Everclear<p>

Give it to me, baby. Uh huh!* = Pretty fly - Offspring

Before you know it, we'll need to call a medic before she strikes somebody* = Down for the Count - Bowling for Soup

Just try your best, try everything you can* = The Middle - Jimmy Eat World

You're the saddest bugs I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through. I'll make frenchies out of you!* = I'll make a man out of you - mulan

I'm taking my time getting ready.* = 'I'm taking my time' is You Don't Mean Anything - Simple Plan

I owed it to myself* = Dressed to Kill - New Found Glory

Fallin' for the creep, the body leech, he keep fallin' for the trick.* = Wet blanket - Metric

When I'm here you'll always be out of place and undressed. I'm wrecking your evening already and lovin' every minute of it. Ruining this... date for the mildly inspiring.* = There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey - Panic! at the Disco

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you're all still reading this. We have about seven chapters for this fiction!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS FICTION! **

**I cannot stress that enough. This fiction was a challenge that was totally Reyaa's idea. *lol* She gets all the credit. Anyways, back to what makes this fiction unique. Like the title says, Hayner and Seifer will be speaking in LYRICS! Or rather, they will be speaking using whatever song lyrics that me and Reyaa could find to fit the circumstances. Now, before you get too excited, just know that we only did it where Hayner and Seifer are interacting with each other. And not 100% but mostly we tried to make sure that we had at least 5 references in a scene. And there are lists amidst the fiction that contain the lyrics and the songs and artists they come from. **

**We did tweek some of them a little. Please understand that this was a challenge that we did to test ourselves and that we just want to share it with you.**

**So, we hope that you can enjoy this, and please feel free to PM us with questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer<strong>

"...mildly inspiring." I grimaced at the blond that was taking Hayner out on a date tonight, pushing my way passed him to get the hell out of there, crossing the hallway so I could enter my own office. Slamming the door shut behind me, I flipped the lock, making sure neither of them followed me. Hayner would be angry, but he better not come near me now...

A date? Without letting out the scream that wanted to leave my throat, I clenched my fist, whirling around so I could slam it into the door. There was a sting, but nothing quite as impressive as the way my insides were collapsing right now. My heart in particular. Gritting my teeth, I punched my other fist into the door as well, and then again, and again, and again.

About fifteen punches later, I let myself sink down to the floor, pulling the beanie out of my back pocket and pulling it over my head, including my eyes. Vision blinded, I let myself fall back onto the floor, just lying there as a pathetic sob ripped through me.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"Monsieur Almasy? Ehm..." Letting my blood shot eyes land on Kairi, I nodded, giving her permission to speak, "Are you okay?" Reaching up, I loosened the already loose tie, and then pulled the familiar beanie more securely onto my head. No, I wasn't okay.

"I'm fine, Mademoiselle. Merci." I told her softly, forcing a smile, "A door closed while my hands were still there. Had a bit of trouble sleeping after wards" It was a vague explanation, but at least something that would shut them up and move on. "Thank you for your concern." That I did appreciate. "You may go." There were still some minutes left before the class ended, but whatever.

I discreetly sighed in relief as the room vacated, my students worming their way out of the room as I kicked my shoes off the stage, still trying to work through the frustration that hadn't left me since last night. I needed to stay. I needed to prove to Hayner that I wasn't going anywhere. But what happened last night? Shit, I'd never hurt so bad in my life. If Hayner didn't want me that way... I'd be his friend. I said I would and I was gonna, but it was going to be extremely hard.

Puffing out some air, I leaned against my desk, trying to relax but then instantly stiffened as one person hadn't left the classroom. How I hadn't noticed him sitting there? No idea. Standing from his seat, he made his way over to me and I gritted my teeth, feeling tortured by the sight of him. Why he decided to forgo the suit and dress casually today? Not sure, but it didn't make me happy. The suit looked great on him, but the regular clothes? The camo pants... So familiar. He looked like I remembered him from five years ago and that wasn't exactly helping the current state I found myself to be in right now.

"You're eyes tell the story of a day you wish you could * forget." He said casually, eyes raking over my appearance, stopping for a split second on my bandaged knuckles and sweeping back up to my face and focusing a little on my beanie. Pointing at my hand, he asked, "What happened there, Seifer?"

Be his friend. Don't tell him you punched a door and why... "Like I told the students. A door closed and my hands happened to still be there."

"You're covered in lies, but that's okay.*" Scoffing and seeing straight through my words, he put his hands in his pocket and rocked back on his heels. "I'm here for an apology and an explanation, Seifer. And I'm not leaving until I get both." Blinking my eyes tiredly as I stared dully his way, I realized I was just that. Tired. He didn't know what exactly I'd gone through while I was away. And I wouldn't blame him for anything. Didn't take away the fact that I was exhausted...

"Can't take away what I feel for you as if flipping a light switch, Hayner." Your lips say that you like, your eyes say that you hate. There's truth in your lies, doubt in your faith. All I've got? Is what you won't take. I won't be the one to leave this in pieces... And you? you'll be alone with all the regrets. Yet. I promised you the sky and then tossed you like a stone.* "I apologize. I shouldn't have said those things or reacted the way I did. It won't happen again."

He blinked and his mouth shaped a surprised O. "You still, you mean to say that you still..." Gulping and dropping his eyes, he whispered, "You still want me like that? Is that the reason for all that you are doing?* Just to, get me back? Did you take a job here to try and get close to me?"

A hint of a smile fluttered across my lips. Silly boy didn't know how he affected me at all. "Hayner. I took the job because I love you. What you do with it? Not my decision." Could I please go now? I watched as his mouth comically opened and shut, he cleared his throat a few times, and then dropped his chin to his chest, giving me a view of the top of his blonde hair.

He waited a few moments, taking deep breathes, then without looking at me, he turned around and left the room. Waiting for his figure to disappear out of the doorway, I grunted, trying to exhale steadily before sitting down on the floor, leaning against my desk. My head lifted as I heard a muffled shout of 'Fuck!' outside my door, letting me know that Hayner had indeed finally reacted to my declaration. I was going to need to take a few days off...

* * *

><p>You're eyes tell the story of a day you wish you could * = A Favor House Atlantic - Coheed and Cambria<p>

You're covered in lies, but that's okay.* = You're a God - Vertical Horizon

Your lips say that you like, your eyes say that you hate. There's truth in your lies, doubt in your faith. All I've got? Is what you won't take. I won't be the one to leave this in pieces... And you? you'll be alone with all the regrets. Yet. I promised you the sky and then tossed you like a stone.* = In pieces - Linkin Park

Is that the reason for all that you are doing?* = The reason - Hoobastank

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner - Few days later<strong>

I could not wrap my mind around what Seifer had told me. It had been four days since he'd basically told me he loved me and I'd been too shocked to respond and just walked away. We hadn't spoken to each other since then. Or rather, I'd been avoiding him. What else could I do? Apparently, the only reason he was even here was because he 'loved me'. How could he? It had been five years, five fucking years without any kind of contact, hell, he'd been the one to disappear back then.

How exactly was I supposed to take the news that he still loved me? He sure had a strange way of showing it. He didn't understand that back then, I'd basically lived for him. My only friend and someone I loved with all my heart. But that was five years ago. I'd put him behind me, thinking that he'd done the same. And come to find out, he hadn't put me behind him. Again, what the hell was I supposed to do with this knowledge? I didn't love him back.

Every action I'd seen from him and would continue to see from him, would now be laced with the knowledge that he loved me. The tentative friendship that I'd had with him, the one I'd worked hard to even extend, was gone. Where do we go from here*?

I glanced at the phone on my desk and made a split decision, not something I did often, but when I'm rattled I sometimes do things without thinking. Dialing a number, I waited while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zell. It's Hayner."

"Oh, hey Hayner. What can I do for you?" His voice was set in a business tone.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight? I can stop by and pick you up around six." What was I doing? I was moving on with my life. I had to move on with my life.

"Um, sure. That sounds great. I'll see you then." Click. Sighing with what I am sure was relief, I opened my laptop, plugged in my headphones and forced myself to forget about everything for an hour and focus on my stupid manuscript.

* * *

><p>Where do we go from here* = Where do we go from here? - Buffy the Vampire Slayer soundtrack<p>

* * *

><p>I gave the courtesy laugh that his sort of lame joke deserved. He was a sweet guy, definitely nicer than some of the other guys I'd dated and I'd been flattered when he'd asked me out that first time. And thank goodness that he'd even agreed to go out with me again after the way that Seifer had sort of flipped out at him that one time. I'd assured Zell that Seifer was just a work friend and that there wasn't some underlying reason for his actions. Except, apparently there was now.<p>

Moving my food around my plate, I wasn't hungry all of a sudden, I tried to think of something else to talk about.

"So, how long have you been teaching here?"

"Does it really matter?" He said, dropping his fork noisily onto his plate, "This isn't going to work, Hayner. I know you said nothing was going on between you and the French teacher but I'm thinking that's a lie. I don't want to stand in the middle of anything nasty. Been there, done that. I don't want to keep on dating you, fall for you and then end up getting hurt."

I blinked, shocked at his outburst. "But there isn't anything going on!" And I could taste the lie when I said that. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I slumped back in my seat and sighed. "Okay. There is something going on, but it's not what you think. Just, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for his nasty behavior and I'm sorry that I'm such a rotten date tonight."

"It's all good. We just can't date anymore, I don't see it working out and I'm not exactly looking for complications here. Which, I'm sorry, but a jealous friend? Complicated." He gave me a smile, reaching over to pat my hand, "You're a nice guy, Hayner. We've only gone on one date and a half. Don't worry your head over it."

I chuckled weakly. "Yeah, thanks." Waving the waiter over, I slapped down enough bills to cover the check and a generous tip, then with one last nod at Zell, we went our separate ways. It's a good thing that we'd just walked here from the school and since I now had a free evening, I headed back to my office to work on my book some more. Anything to distract me from the roller coaster of emotions I was experiencing.

On the walk back, of course my thoughts were running rampant about the situation. Was I upset about Zell basically giving up on any kind of relationship? Not really, he'd been the one to approach me after all, so I wasn't really feeling anything about him at the moment. Nope, not even a crush. He was not my type at all. Seifer, on the other hand, had seemed like the perfect fit for me all those years ago.

Sighing and kicking a rock out of my way, I realized that so much of my thoughts were going to be about Seifer for the next little while, so I just let them run wild. I needed to get it out and deal with it, not letting it rule me. Okay, first off, I was angry at him. Old anger for the way he just up and left, and new anger for showing up and making my life complicated.

Second, I felt sympathy for him. He'd obviously been suffering about something and despite everything, we'd been such close friends before that I still felt like we were friends on some level. But I hardly knew anything about him now. And third, I could not deny how seeing him was affecting me. He had always been good looking, and I acknowledged that. It didn't mean that I liked him. Just that he was good looking.

My thoughts were now in some kind of order and I could deal with them now. Anger needed to be resolved. Which meant I needed to talk to him, needed to understand why he ran off all those years ago. If he would even talk to me. Climbing into the elevator, I pushed my floor number and tapped my foot absently to the boring music that was playing. The elevator came to a stop and as the doors opened, my heart skipped a beat as they revealed a beanie clad Seifer.

Licking my lips and gathering my courage, I gave him a small smile. "So tell me what would you say* to a friendly elevator ride with me?"

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.*" He winced, nodding as he got into the elevator with me, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, again. I was a jerk and..." Puffing out some air, he shrugged, "It won't happen again. Promise." He whispered. "I'll be supportive and a good friend."

I scoffed a little and waited for him to push whatever floor button he was going to. "I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart.* Can we go somewhere and talk?" I just really wanted to know the whole story and then I'd be able to make a rational, informed decision.

He eyed me carefully, looking thoughtful before he muttered to himself, "You'll never know if you don't go...*" Sighing, he nodded at me, "Where?"

"We could hang out at the pretzel stand and make fun of people and laugh if someone falls.* There's one across the street from the skate park. And we'll try really hard and maybe we'll start to see that you and me, we're not so crazy.*" Hopefully he'd feel more comfortable away from the university and I'd definitely feel more comfortable outside with many possible escape routes.

He smiled at the suggestion, vaguely amused as he nodded, following me out of the elevator and University exit. Apparently we'd both mutely decided not to speak while walking there, keeping whatever we needed to say to each other until we'd get there. It wasn't a long walk, maybe ten minutes but the silence floating above our heads made it seem eternal.

My stomach growled loudly as we passed the pretzel stand, making me remember that I'd barely eaten with Zell. Shrugging, I dug out my wallet and got two pretzels and extra nacho cheese dipping sauce for Seifer. "Come on, there is a bench over there." Pointing, I walked over and plopped down and started slowly eating my pretzel and enjoying the view.

Sitting down beside me, he held onto the pretzel, not eating it as he stared dully out over the view. "Small talk? Can you stand that? Superficial guff? Make it shush. Our communication has been going down a lot.*" Alright. No small talk then, clearly. "I'll stay quiet, very quiet, really quiet, if you ask it of me. Talking of life? You know I'm not too keen. Sometimes I face it, sometimes I hide.* Ask me what you need to ask, Hayner."

Sighing and a little put out at his refusal to even try and ease into the situation, I dug in my heels and refused to talk at all while I ate my pretzel. My mom raised someone with manners, and I do not talk with my mouth full.

"Fine. Eat your damn pretzel and then we'll talk."

"Stubborn." He muttered, his lip quirking up before he ate the pretzel like I'd told him too. Having started on mine before his, I finished earlier, throwing the napkin in the trash beside the bench, sighing contently as my stomach was no longer bothering me. Leaning back, I stretched out my legs, crossing my ankles. My arm brushed his and I blinked in surprise as Seifer suddenly moved, sliding further away from me on the bench, putting some distance between us.

What the fuck? This could not go on. This...whatever this was. "You know, I can't remember the time or place, or what you were wearing. It's unclear about how we met. All I know, is that it was the best conversation that I've ever had.*" Glancing at his face, I was overwhelmed with the desire to understand him and why he was acting the way he was. Anger could take a back seat. "Talk to me, please. Tell me what happened five years ago."

"Merde. Yeah, alright." He mumbled, leaning back himself and purposely not looking at me, "You know who my family is. Old money and not only that, my dad owns and runs a company that's pretty respected in Paris. Overcoats, canes and top hats plus door men?* Part of my routine up bringing. I'm their only son and they didn't want more kids. My parents expected me to take over my dad's company, keep up the family name." He winced, "Marry a girl they'd most likely already picked out the day I was born. Being gay? Not exactly according to plan."

He shrugged, "My father kicked me to the U.S. to learn about economics and other such things I'm not interested in at all. Met you... Although confused, I fell for you, needed you all the time, wanted to spend every moment in your presence..." That last he said softly, "But I was already aware that my parents would never, ever approve. Which is why I was the closet case jerk I was and tried to make sure they would never find out. They knew though... Remember the last month or so I was there? I'd changed a bit? Willing to be more public with out relationship?"

He grimaced, "I wanted to be with you, Hayner. I was ready to tell my parents about you and face whatever consequences they threw at me. Before I could though, my father got me escorted back to France. Our butler came all the way down here to come get me, making sure I didn't make a detour and explain things to you." He laughed humorlessly, "I don't know how they found out... They made a decision, not letting me think twice about it. Smothered my instincts and made sure I followed their bad advice.*" He fell silent for a moment, a small frown forming on his forehead.

Then he sighed, continuing as that wasn't all. "I partied. Stopped studying, disobeyed all my father's rules except the very one that tore me to pieces, 'Seifer Almasy is straight, end of discussion'. Got drunk a lot, trying to get over you and to drown the anger I was feeling towards my parents. I felt it every day though, always the same. Brought me down every time and I knew I was the only one to blame.* Why did I do it? I love my parents a lot, Hayner. I knew that if I took a stand and stopped letting them make my decision for me? I'd loose them."

And now he smiled, very little, but a genuine, happy smile nonetheless, "One time late at night? I came home, left the lights off and lay there in the dark. Thoughts crossed my mind and I realized. If I never wake up in the morning? Would Hayner ever doubt the way I feel about him in my heart?* That struck a nerve. I cut the crap and did what I should have done five years ago. I stood up to my father and told him I am who I am and he could either accept it or not, but I wasn't going to pretend anymore." A pause, "And that's how I got disowned."

I slowly processed what he was saying. It hadn't been his idea to leave me, his family had come and basically kidnapped him back to France and forbid him to be gay? I shook my head, unable to understand how people could think like that. Like, literally, how can your mind even process thoughts that don't make any sense? And he'd been disowned.

It sounded rough and I sympathized with him. A lot. My parents had never once questioned my orientation, instead, supported my decisions. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like not having that. The anger, the hurt and pain I'd still had in my heart towards him, melted away with his words. How could I maintain my anger in the face of the truth? It hadn't been his fault and he'd done the best he could. I could forgive him that.

"I'm sorry, Seifer. And, well it doesn't really mean much now, but thank you for telling me that." Sending him what I hoped was my most sincere smile, I sighed in contentment and relaxed against the bench again.

He sighed, seemingly relieved as he relaxed against the bench beside me, "Started out as a feeling, it grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, and that turned into a quiet word. Then that word grew louder and louder, till it was a battle cry.*" He murmured, "You don't remember... I told you something this one afternoon. We'd ditched class and gone to your dorm? Lying naked under covers?* I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye.* is what I told you then."

I tensed as he recalled one of our more intimate moments together, reminding me that he'd told me he still loved me just a few days ago. "Seifer, when you left? I wrote this letter to you in my head because so many things were left unsaid and I couldn't think straight.*" That wasn't the important part. "I swore I'd never have another best friend." I glanced over at him, needing him to read between the lines of what I was about to say. "So, I have a vacancy for the post of Best Friend. Know anyone who'd be willing to fill that position?"

He did smile, it wasn't the brightest smile I'd seen on him, but then again, I wasn't returning his feelings so I could understand why he wasn't going to give me the full blast of it. "I'll give it my best." Finally looking at me, nodding. "Starting tomorrow. I'm gonna go and get some air right now." He got up, straightening his clothes and the beanie on his head. "I'll be fine. Just give me tonight, man's got a limit.*" And then he walked away, leaving me alone on the bench.

Sighing and chuckling suddenly as I watched a skater wipe-out, taking at least two others with him. This was going to be harder than I thought. It wouldn't be the same with Seifer as it had been back then. He may still have the same feelings as before, but I wasn't who I used to be. Could we really be friends now?

* * *

><p>So tell me what would you say* = Still waiting - Sum 41<p>

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.* = All star - Smashmouth

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart.* = In the End - Linkin park

You'll never know if you don't go...* = All star - Smashmouth

We could hang out at the pretzel stand and make fun of people and laugh if someone falls.* And we'll try really hard and maybe we'll start to see that you and me, we're not so crazy.* = Smoothie King - Bowling For Soup

Can you stand that? Superficial guff? Make it shush. Our communication has been going down a lot.* I'll stay quiet, very quit, really quiet, if you ask it of me. Talking of life? You know I'm not too keen. Sometimes I face it, sometimes I hide.* = On my mind - Sunday Drivers

You know, I can't remember the time or place, or what you were wearing. It's unclear about how we met. All I know, is that it was the best conversation that I've ever had.* = The Story So Far - New Found Glory

Overcoats, canes and top hats plus door men?* = There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey - Panic! at the Disco

They made a decision, not letting me think twice about it. Smothered my instincts and made sure I followed their bad advice.* Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet - Relient K

I felt it every day though, always the same. Brought me down every time and I knew I was the only one to blame.* Over and Over - three days grace

One time late at night? I came home, left the lights off and lay there in the dark. Thoughts crossed my mind and I realized. If I never wake up in the morning? Would Hayner ever doubt the way I feel about him in my heart?* If tomorrow never comes - Ronan Keating

Started out as a feeling, it grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, and that turned into a quiet word. Then that word grew louder and louder, till it was a battle cry.* = The call - Regina Spektor

Lying naked under covers?* = Best days - Matt white

I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye.* = The call - Regina Spektor

I wrote this letter to you in my head because so many things were left unsaid and I couldn't think straight.* = I'd Do Anything, Simple Plan

I'll be fine. Just give me tonight, man's got a limit.* = Importance of being iddle - Oasis

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer<strong>

I've done bad. I screwed up five years ago and now... I was careless with a delicate man. Can't deny it. I've done wrong and now I gotta suffer for my sins.* And I was going too. His best friend? It's more then I could ask for, definitely, but it was going to be so hard... Being his best friend meant I couldn't kiss him, touch him, hold him or tell him all the things I wanted to tell him.

I'd have to stand aside and let someone else have the honors. Worse, I'd have to pretend to be happy for Hayner. Which... I want to be, but asking me to be happy about him ending up with someone else? I'd need a good defense. Need to find a way for him to forgive me because he's all I ever knew of love. Guess this was my shot.

Lifting my eyes off the ground, I realized I found myself back in the busy city streets of Boston. Well, not that busy since it was the evening now. Shit. Never thought I'd end up sulking over someone. Wallow in self pity. Taking a left, I walked my way to a bar I'd seen at some point when going to the University.

Once my lover, now my friend. What a cruel way to pretend.* The little things... That simple brush of the arm had set off my heart in ways nobody could. He sets my soul at ease. The love abound and it brings me to my knees. It's evil...* I couldn't possibly tell if he still felt anything for me. Did he? Probably not, why else would he just want to be friends?

I tell him how I feel and he doesn't care. Not the way I want him too. Tell me the truth, does he dare? Love is a hell I can't seem to bear... Got my feet on the ground* though, should count for something. They were stable enough to bring me inside that bar, allow me to drink myself silly as I seemed to need it right now. Best way I knew how to make myself feel better. Forget. Pushing the door open, I welcomed the heat and music coming from inside the bar, stepping inside. I felt pathetically numb. It sucked. The bar was right there though... My only focus right now.

"You look so bad, I'm not going to let you drink anything." No! Glaring at Rikku who'd popped by my side, I wondered why the hell of all people she was here. Give me a fucking break!

"None of your damn business. If I want to see how much alcohol I can take, then I should be allowed." I growled out and then she smacked me over the head. Actually smacked me. Clearly she has no idea who the hell I am, because no one smacks Seifer.

"Nah uh! Don't wanna hear it. Come on." She grabbed my arm, dragging me over to the table I guess she'd been sitting at. Two girls were sitting there. One with short brown hair and the other with punk looking silver, grey, white... well her hair was weird. "This is Yuna," The brunette, "And that's Paine." They gave me smiles, putting down their cards to give me their attention.

"I hate women." I declared, grimacing as Rikku pushed me down onto a chair.

"And that's my cue to leave. Gotta go back behind the bar." The girl named Paine announced, getting up and leaving. The woman named Yuna stood as well, telling Paine she was going to walk with her to get herself another drink.

"What happened to you?" Turning my head, I sighed at Rikku's question.

"It doesn't concern you." I muttered. She ripped the beanie off my head, holding it away from me as I tried to snatch it back from her. "Rikku!" I warned.

"Want it back? Then spill, Handsome." She waved the beanie tauntingly, "C'mon Cher, start talking."

Slamming my fist on the table, I shot my hand out, grabbing her wrist as I glared at her, "Don't push me, Rikku. Not in the fucking mood." I saw her gulp, gingerly giving me the beanie back as I sat myself down again.

"I... I'm sorry." She mumbled. Ah man, now I'd made her pout.

"Look," I clipped out, "Don't ever do that again. Don't ever do that to anyone. If I want to drink? My own damn business, alright? Don't force me to talk. You just..." Throwing the beanie onto the table, I crossed my arms and then grumbled. Fine. I shouldn't have scared her, but she'd deserved the snap! "Get me a drink and then I'll talk."

"Compromise?" She whispered, relaxing a bit.

"Oui. Only because you clearly care too damn much." She smiled now, reaching out so she could gently touch my forearm, a gesture of sympathy I didn't push away. Getting up, she patted me and then made her way over to the bar, getting me a drink. Needed to spill my guts out anyway. Didn't want to start ramming my knuckles into another door and if I didn't talk about it? I would end up hurting a lot of doors... She came back with two shots and four beers, placing the four beers before us and then handing me a shot.

"Tchin." She said, winking as she clinked her shot against my own.

"Santé." I returned, giving her a nod before throwing it back, swallowing the liquid in one go, my throat burning the way I wanted it too. Pushing a beer bottle my way, she took one for herself, remaining silent, no longer pushing. I didn't know her all that well. I talked to her every day at the University, but other than that? I'd never really seen Rikku outside of school grounds. I liked her though. She was a nice person. And of course... Beside Hayner? She was the only other person I really talked too.

"I'm not actually a teacher. I got the job because I happen to speak both French and English and they needed a replacement as soon as possible. I was the first one they could get their hands on, so yeah." I started. She nodded, telling me she already knew this. Her frown told me she didn't know why I was actually here though. Made sense... "That English teacher? Hayner?" She frowned, "Guy in a suit on a skate board. Quite the genius?"

"Yes. Right. Hayner. Sorry, I don't talk to him at all and... Well." She shrugged, waving her hand in a way to tell me that I should resume the story.

"We got a history together. Used to be together until one fine day I up and left without saying so much as a goodbye. Yeah, I'm to blame, but it wasn't entirely my fault. Certain things made it hard for me to do what was necessary back then. Anyway. I love him and figured he'd love me back when I came here to Boston to find him." I winced, "I have no idea what he did in those five years... He's moved on though."

What had he done? Clearly, he'd studied because he'd gotten quite far in his work... But. What else? I would have asked him but it felt like one of those questions I shouldn't ask. It would break the fragile friendship we had going right now. I wanted to know though. Not just how he'd dealt with me leaving, if he'd missed me etc etc... But also just. What simple every day life type things had he done? Habits he'd picked up over those years apart? I wanted to know everything.

"He doesn't love you back..." Rikku whispered.

Grimacing, I nodded before downing half my beer bottle. "That's right."

She sighed, "Alright. Let me get you another two beers. Not more than that though. You can't be sporting a hangover tomorrow while teaching class."

"You're a saint."

She grinned, "I'm your friend." She corrected.

Yeah. "Merci."

"De nada."

* * *

><p>I've done bad. I screwed up five years ago and now... I was careless with a delicate man. Can't deny it. I've done wrong and now I gotta suffer for my sins.* = Criminal - Fiona Apple<p>

Once my lover, now my friend. What a cruel way to pretend.* He sets my soul at ease. The love abound and it brings me to my knees. It's evil...* = Shadowboxer - Fiona Apple

I tell him how I feel and he doesn't care. Not the way I want him too. Tell me the truth, does he dare? Love is a hell I can't seem to bear... Got my feet on the ground* = Sleep to dream - Fiona Apple

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner - two weeks later<strong>

Excitedly, I ran up the stairs to my office instead of using the elevator, the large package underneath my arm. Skipping some steps and finally reaching my floor, I leaned against the door frame for a split second to catch my breath, before walking quickly down the hallway to Seifer's office. Not bothering to knock, knowing he didn't have office hours right now, I flung the door open.

Not even looking up from his desk, he said, "Hayner. What's up?"

"Seifer, you just saved the day.* Guess what came in the mail today?" I grinned holding up the package as I walked into his office and plopped down onto one of his chairs. Looked like he was checking his calender for something.

Marking a date with an X, he then dropped the pen, giving me his full attention, "The chess set your dad made you? Over and over* you've mentioned it." He smirked, nodding at the package, "Come on! Open it. I wanna see." He said excitedly, eyes curious while I started opening the box.

"Yes! And I'm so happy to be stuck here again.* Even though I'm pretty sure the shop should have my board done today." I dug around the packing peanuts and pulled out a rather large wooden box that rattled when I took it out. Giving Seifer a curious look, I noticed that there was a seam down the middle of it.

Moving the empty packing box to the ground, never taking my eyes off of the wooden box on the desk, I slowly picked it up. It was heavy, and I turned it, knowing my dad was testing me to figure out how it opened. There! Two designs were stamped on the bottom, a square and a eight pointed star. Hmmm.

"Did he give you that level of puzzles right from the start? Cause if you started those tricky bastards at four, five or six and something then I get why you're brain is the way it is." He mumbled, staring intently as I fiddled with the opening.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, he used to do this thing where he had me look around a room and then he'd blindfold me and have me name everything that started with the letter A. He used to say, 'just try your best, try everything you can'*. So I did. Got it!" I noticed that the wood grains around the middle of the box didn't' line up making me realize what the two pictures meant. Setting the box on the desk, I grinned and held the bottom with one hand, while using my other to twist the top, grinning as the entire top half starting turning, making a eight-sided star, and then I continued until it was a square again.

"Unlocked!" I said and was then able to open the seam that ran down the middle of the top. Inside were the chess pieces and when we'd emptied it, the two top pieces were meant to slide off and put together, forming the chess board.

"So, wanna play me or what?"

"I call white! Ch-ch-ch-changes*, Hayner. I'm no longer a jerk so I'm allowed to be the good guys."

I rolled my eyes and set it up so that he was white and I was black. "Okay, so it's been a long time, a VERY long time* time since I've played anyone. Take it easy on me." Moving the wooden puzzle box off to the side and scooting my chair forward so we were both able to reach the chess board, I motioned for him to go first. "So, how's the 102 class doing? Much better?" It was almost the end of the semester and finals were coming up, so they better be all caught up.

Pursing his lips, he seemed already concentrated on the game, "Yeah. I'm having them pick their favorite Disney villains' line and then I shove them onto the stage and they have to perform the line in French. Their accents and pronunciation is getting a hell of a lot better. And with this little exercise I got going, they're learning where to put the right emotion in a sentence when speaking French." He moved a pawn after I had, "They sounded very flat. Bored, almost. Trying to correct that."

He chuckled, "Silly girl Namine. Here's what she tested, 'C'est de L'histoire ancien, je jete, j'enchaine.'* So I pointed out to her that Megan in Hercules isn't a villain, right? And then she retorts with the actual mythological facts or whatever on Hercules' story. How he gave up his godliness to be with her and that she then dumped his ass? That made her a villain to Namine." He chuckled again, "She's really amusing."

"Wow. That's ingenious!" I countered a move with my bishop, noticing that we were both a bit rusty in the game department. "When I first started, I used to encourage my students to write fan fiction if they couldn't think of anything original. You know, just to get the juices flowing." Fan fiction was a form of creative writing in my opinion, but some of the other teachers on staff, frowned at it.

"But, please don't tell my secrets. Keep them hidden*." I held my finger up to my lips and winked at him. It had actually worked out really well, a few of my students using the ideas they came up for the fan fiction and eventually using those same ideas to form their own original stories. Just a teaching tool.

Moving his knight, he frowned. Not at his piece though, "What the hell is fan fiction?"

I smirked at him as I took out his knight with my queen, realizing that I might be distracting him with my talking. Maybe I should turn down my game a notch or two. "Fan fiction is when you take a character from any type of medium, such as television, movies, games or even books, and write that character in your own story or scene. For example, you know Squall Leonhart from that one movie? Yeah, I had a girl write a love story between him and his co-star even though in the movie they were never romantically involved. It was a good story, but since it was her idea, but not her original character, it's fan fiction."

"Ugh. Squall. You know how we Europeans think you Americans are idiots? Well, Squall is the very example of that saying. Stupid U.S. actors." And then he took one of my rooks.

Laughing at that, I let my mind wander a bit and tried to not concentrate on the game at all. "Well, most of the literature professors here, sort of frown on fan fiction as actual literature. But personally? I've read some amazing stuff." I shrugged and took out a bishop with my knight. "I don't really care what they think of me*, but they might not take my students as seriously as they should."

"They're just jealous." He said, moving his queen from her square, finally, "All the best women are married and all the handsome men are gay,*" He winked at me, "They already feel deprived in a general sense when it comes to life and then you and your strange ways come in to confuse them some more." He said this in form of compliment, not meaning anything nasty with 'strange ways'.

I glared a little, and took out his castle in retaliation. "It's not my fault I'm so 'strange'." I pouted and settled back into my chair, thinking about the cold shoulders I'd gotten the first year I'd taught. Seifer had it lucky, he was so intimidating that people automatically gave him the respect he deserved. Jerk.

"I like that you're strange." He said, giving me a smile all the while taking out one of my knights. My chest tightened, in what I figured was excitement, as I glanced at the board and realized that he was only four moves away from winning. As long as I didn't take out his castle this turn. Instead, I took out a random pawn with my bishop.

"You're the only one that does."

He moved the pawns exactly like I thought he would, "That's only because you want me to feel special. So you only allow me to like your strangeness." He reasoned with a shrug, grinning then as he took out another pawn of mine, "Check."

I snorted. "Yeah, whatever." Making the move that would protect my king, but leave my queen open for attack, I sighed. "I tried a lot to fit in, you know. Wore the suits, got a briefcase, all that jazz. But it didn't do any good. I wish the real world just stop hassling me.*" Smiling, hoping he didn't think I was being self-pitying, I watched him take out my queen.

"Gotta fight 'em all. Not even letting a nation army hold you back.*" He murmured, smirking as he knew he was winning the game, "You're amazing in what you do, Hayner. Everyone should know about it. From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell.*" He knocked my king over, "Check mate!"

"Dammit." I mumbled, picking my poor king back up and admiring the work my dad had done on it. This was the second chess set that he'd made for me. The first one...well, it wasn't around anymore. "Well, you are more amazing than I am. Teaching without having any experience? Scary, and you are doing a great job." I meant it. I'd never seen someone fit so naturally into teaching without any experience.

He frowned through his victorious grin, "Two compliments?" He said suspiciously, pursing his lips and raising an eyebrow at me, "That dammit wasn't very convincing. You let me win, didn't you?"

"You'll never drag a confession out of me." Returning his raised eyebrow, with one of my own, I glanced at my watch.

He sighed, "No. They only way I was able to before was by kissing your bones to jello." He sighed dramatically, "Good times. Maybe I'll have Zell do it in my stead, get a confession out of you through him, eh?" He smiled tentatively, clearly trying to keep away what he was feeling for me, not letting it get in the way of our friendship. Even going as far as trying to make jokes.

"Zell? I've never kissed him. I never even had a second date with the guy, well not really. A half dinner and we decided that we were not compatible." Hopefully, Seifer wouldn't think that it was his fault, even though it kind of was. I didn't really care. "I've decided to not really date or anything serious until I get my first draft of my book out. Then maybe I'll celebrate by finding a date." Internally wincing at the very idea of trying to find a date, I finished setting the chess board back up.

Seifer's face remained composed as he settled back in his chair, hands behind his head, legs stretched out. "Doesn't a book take like, forever to write? Depending on how long ago your last relationship was, isn't that purposely seeking out sexual frustration?"

I shrugged. "It's not like I've dated anyone seriously or anything in the past few years. In fact, I've only really had one boyfriend in the past five years and that only lasted a couple of months. Mostly just casual stuff. And even then, it's not like I was actively seeking it." Shaking my head, I pursed my lips. "No, I prefer to be alone at this point. No big deal. What about you?" I smirked at him. "Broken a few boys and girls hearts over the years?"

"Couple of months." He repeated absently, seemingly entranced, nodding his head along with my words, his teeth gritted, "Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort. Mais, ca fait mal commem.*" Shaking his head, he smiled at me, then frowned and then winced, "Oh. Me? Err," He stuttered, clearing his throat, "Well, I haven't been with anyone since you."

I blinked in surprise. And my mouth ran away without my brain attached. "What? Seriously, you haven't had a single relationship since me?" Talk about sexual frustration...

He shrugged, "I went on a couple of dates with that girl my parents wanted me to marry. There was exactly one kiss and since it felt wrong, being gay and all that, I refused any kisses she offered after wards" He grinned, "She was determined though. Dragged me onto a couple more dates to reach the quota that would make it politically correct for us to do the nasty." Still grinning, he coughed into his fist, shuffling in his chair some, "There were some... technical issues." He snorted, "She was offended. Thought I thought her ugly or fat and that that was the reason for the... err, technical issues."

Huh? "OH!" And I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face. "Right. Well, er, yeah. That sucks." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment, though if it was in response to his situation or mine, I didn't know.

Seifer glared, "If you ever repeat that to anyone, I'll wring your neck, you hear me?" And then he grinned, making clear his threat wasn't all that evil.

I saluted him, my face mock serious. "Yes, sir. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p>you just saved the day.* = Emily, Bowling For Soup<p>

Over and over* = Over and over - three days grace

And I'm so happy to be stuck here again.* = On and On, Bowling for Soup

'just try your best, try everything you can'* = The Middle, Jimmy Eat World

Ch-ch-ch-changes* = changes - Shrek soundtrack

so it's been a long time, a VERY long time* = Sincerely Me, New Found Glory

'C'est de L'histoire ancien, je jete, j'enchaine.'* = I won't say that I'm in love - Hercules / It's ancient history, been there, done that

please don't tell my secrets. Keep them hidden* = Blood Red Summer, Coheed and Cambria

I don't really care what they think of me* = I can Do Better, Avril Lavigne

All the best women are married and all the handsome men are gay,* They feel deprived. = Supreme - Robbie Williams

I wish the real world just stop hassling me.* = Real World, Matchbox Twenty

Gotta fight 'em all. Not even letting a nation army hold you back.* From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell.* = Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes

Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort. Mais, ca fait mal commem.* = Je saigne encore - Kyo / I know that what doesn't kill makes us stronger But, it hurts anyways.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you are all still enjoying this. As I re read it, I remember that we spent a lot of time on this. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS FICTION! **

**I cannot stress that enough. This fiction was a challenge that was totally Reyaa's idea. *lol* She gets all the credit. Anyways, back to what makes this fiction unique. Like the title says, Hayner and Seifer will be speaking in LYRICS! Or rather, they will be speaking using whatever song lyrics that me and Reyaa could find to fit the circumstances. Now, before you get too excited, just know that we only did it where Hayner and Seifer are interacting with each other. And not 100% but mostly we tried to make sure that we had at least 5 references in a scene. And there are lists amidst the fiction that contain the lyrics and the songs and artists they come from. **

**We did tweek some of them a little. Please understand that this was a challenge that we did to test ourselves and that we just want to share it with you. **

**So, we hope that you can enjoy this, and please feel free to PM us with questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer - a month later<strong>

"Your money's mine, Girls!" I snickered in satisfaction, sliding all their coins over to me. We weren't playing for a lot. I think I'd won twenty dollars in total, along with Yuna's bra, because apparently it was designer, Paine's hairclip that was now hooked into my beanie and Rikku's shoes. I was giving her her shoes back. Yuna's bra too, I didn't want to sell a bra online, that just seemed a waste of time. But the hair clip I was keeping.

Paine growled in frustration, throwing her cards in my face as she pushed out of her chair and returned to bar duty. Yuna glared at me, wrapping her arms around her chest, mutely informing me she wasn't giving me her bra. Rikku, she poked me in my side, trying to get my attention, which I gave to her after I told Yuna what drink I wanted next.

"Have you thought about my proposition?" She pressed. I knew she needed an answer soon... It was having a hard time wrapping my head around the idea.

"I don't know, Rikku. I promise I'll make up my mind by tomorrow, alright?" I reassured her, knowing she had to present her case to the University President. If it was solid, he'd give her money and I'd accompany her and her Spanish class to Spain for a week long trip. Mainly sight seeing and other fun local activities Rikku wanted her students to experience.

"Okay. Sorry, I know you don't like me pushing you, but I don't have a choice. I don't want to take the German teacher. She's ridiculously stiff. She'll force me to follow the rules and I won't be able to take my students out in a real Spanish night club." She pouted at me, hoping I'd understand her situation better that way.

I rolled my eyes, pushing her bottom lip back in, "Yes, I know. I'm awesome and you want me with you because I'm just that cool. I promise, tomorrow I'll have made a decisi-" I was interrupted by my cellphone and I frowned as I saw it was Hayner. We'd had plans to go to the pretzel stand again tonight, make fun of the skaters. He'd canceled though since he was still working on that book of his.

"Hayner?" I asked, shrugging at Rikku as she looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Dude, I gotta talk to you. Can you come to my office?" His voice sounded a little strained.

Frowning, I nodded, "Yeah. Be right there." I hung up, pushing the device back into my pocket as I stood.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rikku asked, trying to tug me back down onto my chair.

"Hayner wants to talk to me." I told her simply.

She raised an eyebrow, "So... You just drop everything you're doing and go to him?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Rikku, careful there. He doesn't take advantage of the situation in any way whatsoever. I'm his friend as he is mine. He didn't sound so good. If Yuna called and she didn't sound so good, you'd drop everything you're doing and go to her, right?"

She smiled apologetically, "Right. But promise me your decision concerning the trip won't be made while you have Hayner in your mind. If he's the friend you say he is? Then he won't get angry at you. He'll understand you're taking a trip and coming back. You're not leaving him again if you come with me to Spain, Seifer."

Yes. He'd understand. I just... "Gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow." Bending down, I kissed her on the cheek, running over to the bar to give Paine and Yuna their goodbye kisses as well. Having lived in France most part of my life, it was a habit kind of hard to kill when I was here in the US.

Everyone in France said hello and goodbye like this. The girls had confronted me one evening, wondering why I didn't do that. From then on I did. Gave me a sense of home, sorta. Silly little habits do that. Rushing out of the bar, I quickly walked through the couple of streets that would bring me back to the University, wondering if Hayner was okay.

Over the last month or so I'd managed to smother my feelings a bit, not letting them strain the moments of friendship me and Hayner shared. I really enjoyed just being around him. I could talk to him like I could talk to no other. Sure, being in love with him definitely made things a bit hard on me internally, but... Those moments were worth it, right?

Stepping out of the elevator, I sprinted through the hallway, walking into his office without knocking since I never did anyways and he was expecting me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, plopping down in the chair before his desk, lifting my feet onto the corner of his desk.

He sighed and dropped his face into his hands, elbows propped on the edge of the desk. "Apparently, I'm still learning things I ought to know by now.*" Pulling his face up, he sent me a slightly strained smile. "A student asked me out today. And for just a moment, a small moment, " He held up his thumb and forefinger, showing a sliver of light between them to show me how small, "I actually considered saying yes."

Stab. I managed to keep the wince off my face as I heard that. He'd considered saying yes? I wasn't an idiot, Hayner had made it very clear he had no feelings for me in that sense. Yet, apparently I'd still had hope. Especially after he'd told me that Zell and him hadn't worked out. Not even a kiss... He'd said he'd move on after finishing his book. I guess I was an idiot. Had hoped it would have been me.

He doesn't like me... It's a circle, a mean cycle... I can't excite him anymore. Doesn't want to hear my sad songs, or feel my pain. We're not the same, no longer the same. I would need some time to accept that the change might be good.*

Leaning back into his chair and throwing his feet up on the desk, he ran his hands over his face. "What should I do? I turned him down, of course. But now I gotta see the guy everyday in class. Ugh." Detaching my eyes from the stack of books on the corner of his desk, I landed my gaze onto his face, pulling myself out of my depressing thoughts.

"See how it goes next couple of classes and if it's awkward talk to him, I guess. Maybe have him change teachers or something if it comes down to that." I suggested. Clearing my throat, I let my feet slide off his desk, sitting up in the chair. Perdus les reves de s'aimer.* "Rikku, Spanish teacher? She asked me to accompany her and her class to Spain. I'll be leaving for a week in a month." I needed to get away from him for just a little while. Just a week. How am I supposed to breathe with no air?*

"Really?" He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. "You owe it to yourself* to go and have some fun. Bring me back a souvenir."

Yeah. I had to go on this trip. Definitely. Smiling, I nodded, "I'll do that."

* * *

><p>Apparently, I'm still learning things I ought to know by now.* = You're A God, Vertical Horizon<p>

It's a circle, a mean cycle... I can't excite him anymore. Doesn't want to hear my sad songs, or feel my pain. We're not the same, no longer the same. I would need some time to accept that the change might be good.* = Ignorance - Paramore

Perdus les reves de s'aimer.* = Protege moi - Placebo / Gone are the dreams of loving each other.

How am I supposed to breathe with no air?* = No Air - Jordin Sparks

You owe it to yourself* = Dressed to Kill, New Found Glory

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner - a month and a couple days later<strong>

I glanced at the clock again and groaned out loud, my students giving me affronted looks, but I didn't care. This class had been dragging on and on for me these past couple of days and I figured it was because instead of hanging out with Seifer after wards for lunch, I had to dodge other faculty members in the lounge. There was nothing to look forward to.

It was technically summer break, but I'd been roped into teaching a four-week course and each class was three hours long. Seifer was in Spain with Rikku and her Spanish students, meaning that my wing of the building on this floor was empty of everybody. I'd never realized how incredibly depressing it was during summer term to be one of the teachers expected to teach.

Thankfully, Seifer was stuck here during summer break as well, making sure that he got all of his certification done for the following semester so he could continue to teach. He was a natural teacher, damn him, and the university was trying hard not to let him go. I'd overheard the President say that he'd give him higher salary based on his experience in France, and since the guy had basically grown up there, it meant that he'd be just one pay grade below me.

Well, he deserved it. Even the most stringent of French exams had been conquered by his students. Not too mention that he was liked by almost every single one of them, and outright stalked by others. No, it really wasn't fair at all.

"Finally!" I muttered as the clock reached the designated ending time for the class. "Okay, your reports are due tomorrow and remember that I do not accept late work. No sob stories either. Get out." I waved them to go free and was annoyed that they basically ran for freedom. Okay, so I hadn't been in the best of moods the past couple of days. Not my fault. My book was being stubborn and the University President was breathing down my neck about it.

It's not like it was going to be a New York Times Bestseller or anything, so I didn't understand his bitching about it. Hell, he didn't even know what I was writing about, just the general subject. He just wanted something on Creative Writing. I think he was hoping he could use it as textbook material for future classes. Publishing it, and then making students have to buy it for a class was a great way to make sure you made money.

Trudging back to my office, I ignored the looks that were sent my way. It was summer. I wasn't going to wear a fucking suit. Deal with it. Flipping the lights on and dropping my bag on the floor, I made my way over to my couch and slumped down on it. What the fuck was wrong with me? I didn't want to admit it, but I think I missed Seifer. Dammit.

I guess I'd taken the best friend thing seriously. I'd basically hung out with him everyday since he got to the university, and now he'd only been gone four days so far and I was suddenly a whiny bitch. Well, he would only be gone for three more days and maybe I'd go meet them at the airport. Yeah, I could help him get all his stuff back to his apartment. A place I hadn't been invited to yet, the jerk.

Smiling a little, I let my eyes close for my afternoon nap. It was either that or work on my book, and the nap always wins.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

I wandered around the airport, waiting for their flight to land. Apparently, there had been a delay in their take-off, so there were about ten minutes late in landing. That would suck, so Seifer would probably be glad to just be taken home and not back to the university in the school van, like the rest of the group.

I'd been on these types of trips before, and while tons of fun, the flight back was always draining.

"Flight 761 is now de-boarding from Gate 7. Flight 761 from Gate 7." There it was. Walking over to Gate 7 quickly, I watched for the university group to come through the doorway. He'd probably be wearing his beanie during the flight so he could slip it over his eyes and ears in case someone annoying tried talking to him.

I grinned. Sure enough, I glanced over at the door, seeing Rikku's hair right in front of Seifer's face, eyes almost covered by that beanie.

"Seifer!" I didn't yell, just spoke up and waved, trying to get his attention. He lifted his head, peeking out over Rikku's hair, looking surprised as he saw me waving at him. He smiled and then quickly turned his attention to Rikku, pointing my way. She nodded, kissed his cheek and then started yelling in Spanish for the students to follow her. Seifer wormed his way through the group, making his way over to me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling still. Dammit. Before I could stop myself, I'd enveloped him in a hug, the first real physical contact we'd had in five years. My brain finally registered my actions and in order to not make it too awkward, I squeezed once and smacked his back in a manly way, hoping that he wouldn't think anything of it. But, my mind was racing, trying to understand why I'd basically glomped him in the middle of a crowded airport, with hundreds of people watching.

"H-hey. Glad you're back." Also ignoring the stutter, I pulled back and forced myself to look him in the eye, despite how red I could feel my cheeks turning. "I just thought I'd take a break and come see if you wanted a ride home from the airport instead of going back to the university. Then maybe we could go out or something. You know, toast the night to friends and all that.*"

"Thank you..." He said tiredly, his shoulders sagging a bit, "I'm exhausted though and I smell really, very bad. I need a shower. You're welcome to hang out at my place though. We can toast the night of friends on my cou-" He yawned then grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Couch." He corrected himself right before another yawn broke out. "An entire week of Rikku? Merde, she talks so much... I think my ears are still bleeding."

"Okay. Let me help you get your bags." I stepped back and away from him, giving him space to move past me. "I can tell you're just going through the motions.* You look beat." He did look exhausted and I thought about just dropping him off and not hang out. I'll wait and see.

He handed me the smaller one and then gestured for me to lead the way to my car. "I missed Europe. It was nice being there for a while." He said, sighing contently and although he looked exhausted, he seemed... relaxed? "Was like finding myself in Wonderland.* Wasn't France, but it helped get me back on my two feet again." He murmured. "Doesn't make much sense. Sorry, I'm feeling a bit incoherent what with the flight hours and all."

"Sure." I just nodded at his words, unsure about what I was hearing. Did he want to move back to Europe? It kind of sounded like that and I was curious now. I didn't say a word as he followed me outside. What was going to happen to us? He'd said he loved me, and I hadn't felt the same way. Hadn't? Past tense. Did that mean I felt something for him now? I wasn't sure...

* * *

><p>You know, toast the night to friends and all that.* = Ballad for Lost Romantics, New Found Glory<p>

I can tell you're just going through the motions.* = All Downhill from Here, New Found glory

Was like finding myself in wonderland.* = Alice - Avril Lavigne

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer<strong>

I'd wanted to wait a couple of days. Maybe play some worry free chess with him once or twice before telling him. That hug though... First physical contact we'd had in five years. He'll never be what I want him to be. I want a moment to be real, touch things I don't feel, want to hold on and feel like it all belongs.* I wanted Hayner to give me all those things but spending some time away from him, I realized that it wasn't going to happen.

I'd broken his trust completely five years ago and he'd never let me back in that same way that first time around. It hurt me, definitely, but allowing myself some air in that week in Spain made me understand that I needed to move on. If I wanted to be a good friend to Hayner, and I wanted to be, I needed to get over him like he had gotten over me.

Stepping over to my front door, I hoped the memory of my messy apartment wasn't just as horrible as reality was. Unlocking it, I opened the door stepping inside as I cringed. Kay, so it was worse... I'd been sure I'd unpacked more boxes before leaving... And I'd forgotten I'd gotten lazy and stopped putting together my clothing closet halfway done. It was lying across my floor and my dinning table was covered in unfolded laundry. Like a HUGE pile. Good thing though, it was clean. I was disorganized but not dirty.

"Err... Sorry about..." I waved my hand at my apartment in it's entirety.

He laughed softly. "Not a big deal, man. You haven't changed a bit." Taking the bag from him I dropped my luggage onto the floor, not caring about it for the moment as I jumped over a couple of boxes, making into the living room. Hadn't changed? Well, in the organizing department I guess I hadn't.

"Make yourself comfortable, there's the fridge," I pointed at my kitchen in the far right corner. "I'll just go shower real quick, okay? Stay here. I need to talk to you about something." I really did. I'd wanted to wait to tell him, but that was dragging things out and I couldn't do that anymore. I needed to start moving on right fucking now because... Just because.

I grinned as he jumped easily over the boxes like I had, clearly having no issue with the state of my apartment. Giving him a quick nod as he settled onto my couch, I made my way to the bathroom, closing the door and moving over to the shower to let it start running as I undressed lighting fast. I just needed to get the plane smell off me. Stepping into the shower, I groaned in annoyance at myself, reaching up and pulling the wet beanie off my head, throwing it over my shoulder and into the sink.

I showered as fast as I could, nearly sliding off my feet as I jumped out of the shower, but luckily I didn't fall. Rubbing my hair dry with the towel, I frowned down at my clothes on the floor. Sighing at my own stupidity, I wrapped the towel around my hips and then walked out of the bathroom, crossing the living room.

"Forgot my bag." I muttered, bending down to pick said bag up and quickly vanishing into my bedroom so I didn't have to stay half naked in Hayner's presence for too long. Now if I knew him as well as I thought I did? He'd think I'd done that on purpose... Which, quite honestly? Sounded like something I would do. But not now though. I was trying to be good, dammit!

Finally dressed, I marched back out into the living room, jumping over a box and then flinging myself over the back of the couch to land onto it beside Hayner.

"I'm yours.*"

He blushed and looked away bringing his legs up onto the couch and resting his chin on his knees. "You wanted to talk? About what?"

Right. Okay... I needed to just tell him. "I came here, hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take? But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear... Finding myself making every possible mistake.*" I gave him a quick smile, crossing my legs beneath me as I turned a bit in the couch so I could properly look at him. "You know how I feel about you, Hayner. For every piece of me that wants you? Another piece sort of breaks...*"

I sighed, "I want to be your friend. That you want me to be your friend? More then I could possibly ask for considering how I left five years ago. I'm not gonna ask for more. But if I want to be a good friend to you? I need to get over you first... The way you are over me. I need to move on and find some peace before being able to see you every day. I'm hurting a lot... And it's my own fault." That made sense, right? I hoped it did... "I'm not leaving. I'll never leave again. I promised I wouldn't and I'm not gonna. Just need some space to be able to do that moving on thing."

He gave a chuckle that I could tell wasn't an amused one. Knocking his forehead against his legs, he swore softly. "I woke up today, that was my first mistake.*" Lifting his head finally, he sent me a hurt and angry look. "So you are going to leave and get over me, huh? As easy as that? Man, you're really one heck of a guy.*"

What did I do wrong now? "What?"

"Did you ever think to ask me about what I went through when you left? Huh? Did it every occur to you that I, maybe had a rather rough time?" His voice was sharp and climbing in volume, and he was fixing me with an angry and frustrated look. "Sometimes I just can't believe all the stupid things you say.*"

"Don't get up and leave, Hayner." I clipped out, "You're angry? Fine. I'm stupid? I can deal with that. But you aren't and you know it'll eat at you if you walk out now without solving whatever the fuck is bothering you."

He pinned one of his evil glares on me and I almost wanted to hug him for it because it had been a while since I'd seen one of those one his face. He'd glared at me that first day... When I'd walked into his classroom after five years of no contact at all. But it hadn't been the kind of glare he was giving me now. This glare was a glare I'd seen numerous times five years ago...

"I didn't ask you because I didn't know what the limits were. You'll call me stupid again, but... I didn't want to step on your toes. I know I'm a big brute, but I've been trying very hard ever since I came back here to do things right." Reaching up, I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing. "Nothing occurred to me about you because I can't read you, Hayner. You are completely closed up!" I said in frustration, wincing, "I get why. It just makes it a bit hard for me to know what questions I can ask you and which I can't." Licking my lips nervously, I breathed in shakily, "Yeah, I have thought about it. I want to know what you went through after I left."

He growled in frustration, fisting both hands in his hair and closing his eyes tightly. "Time heals everything. At least that's what I've read.* Well, guess what? It took me a year. A fucking year of my life to even function normally after you left. I didn't even know if you were alive, god dammit!" Dropping his hands and opening his eyes, his eyes were shining. Fuck, was he crying?

"I was so messed up.* I couldn't dream anymore when you left, I missed you singing me to sleep, I couldn't wake anymore in your arms.*" His voice was tight with pain, his legs settled on the floor and he leaned forward slightly, slapping his hand over his chest. "How the fuck do you think that I got my PhD so quickly? I sometimes slept on the floor of the fucking god damned library, never leaving." The tears were falling now.

"Back then? Had someone said that a year from the day we met? I'd be long gone, I'd have stood up and punched them out, believing they'd all be wrong.*" I knew better than to comfort him. He'd punch me if I tried to hug him now. "You need to tell me what you want me to do, Hayner. I don't know what you need to hear from me." I told him honestly, trying to keep my voice gentle.

He sniffed pathetically and rubbed his eyes. "I know that it wasn't your fault. But not even calling? You couldn't even do that? I fucking hacked the school's database to see where your transcript was sent. When I saw it went to France? I figured you'd just gone home. Without me." Shrugging and slumping back on the couch, his voice dropped to a murmur. "You stole my heart and life would never be the same.* So, when you just popped back up in my life, thinking that we could just pick up where we left off*? No, I couldn't do it."

I leaned back into the couch myself, turning to face away from him so I could stare at the box before me instead, "Ever wonder how I got into that college? Never was a good student. My grades sucked and yet, somehow, I managed to get into one of the best colleges here in the blink of an eye."

"I figured your parents got you in. No big deal, that happens a lot." I practically heard the shrug in his voice.

I nodded, "Right. Well, they also made sure I didn't get kicked out. You know? Since I constantly ditched all my classes. Anyway... Old money. Pots of money. My father paid for more then half to keep that college running. Lots of power that gives him..." I sighed, letting my head fall back onto the couch. "He said that if I tried to contact you in any way, he'd make sure you'd get kicked out for made up reasons that would make sure you wouldn't get accepted into any other school in well... A lot of states."

There was silence for a few moments before Hayner started speaking again. "I can't even begin to describe the anger I feel right now." He paused to take a breath. "How could they do that to you? What kind of parent would do that? Fuck, what kind of PERSON would do that?" I felt the couch dip a little and I glanced over and saw he'd moved closer to me. Tentatively reaching his hand out to touch my arm, his eyes met mine, seeming to see right through me. "I'm sorry, Seifer. I guess it was hard for both of us."

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat, giving him a quick nod, "I'm sorry too." But now what? I was still head over heels in love with this dude, and he still didn't feel that way about me. "More chaotic, no relief. Described the way I feel, weeping wounds that don't seem to heal.*" I sighed, "I'm not trying to hurt you again when I told you I need to move on. I don't want too but considering the one sided feelings, I sorta have too, Hayner." He's like my Achilles heel.*

"So, you're going to give up on me? I finally hear the whole story, finally let the past go, and you are all ready to move on, now? I'm not the same person that I used to be, sure. But are you the same? Aren't you going to give me a chance to fall in love with the person you are now?" His voice was quiet and he was looking away from me, staring at the wall.

"I...I-" Oh well now he's done it, he's got me stuttering. "I thought you didn't... wouldn't..." For fuck's sake, snap out of it! "I didn't think you'd ever want me to give you that shot. The only reason I told you I want to move on is because I thought there was never a chance of you ever liking me in that way again." I told him. I was frowning, but it quickly faded, "Tell me to stay and I will." Just needed to hear him tell me. "Willingly." I added quickly, making sure he understood I wanted to stay if there was even the slightest shot at me and him, us, again.

"Stay, and give me a chance to fall in love with you again." He asked, eyes shining again, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Oh my, wow... "I'm staying." I breathed out shakily, chuckling nervously, "Wanna help me unpack?"

* * *

><p>He'll never be what I want him to be. I want a moment to be real, touch things I don't feel, want to hold on and feel like it all belongs.* = I'm still here - John Rzeznik<p>

I'm yours.* = I'm yours - Jason Mraz

I came here, hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take? But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear... Finding myself making every possible mistake.* = New soul - Yael Naim

For every piece of me that wants you? Another piece sort of breaks...* = You give me something - James Morrison

I woke up today, that was my first mistake.* = Lovesick Stomach Ache, Bowling for Soup

Man, you're really one heck of a guy.* = Luckiest Loser, Bowling for Soup

Sometimes I just can't believe all the stupid things you say.* = Addicted, simple plan

Time heals everything. At least that's what I've read.* = Don't let it be Love, Bowling For soup

I was so messed up.* = Sad Sad Situation, Bowling for Soup

I couldn't dream anymore when you left, I missed you singing me to sleep, I couldn't wake anymore in your arms.* = Dressed to kill, New Found Glory

Had someone said that a year from the day we met that I'd be long gone, I'd have stood up and punch them out, believing they'd all be wrong.* = Who knew - Pink

You stole my heart and life would never be the same.* = Life after Lisa, Bowling for Soup

when you just popped back up in my life, thinking that we could just pick up where we left off* = Sincerely me, New found Glory

More chaotic, no relief. Described the way I feel, weeping wounds that don't seem to heal.* He's like my Achilles heel.* = Special k - Placebo

* * *

><p>AN: Three more chapters! And whew, we finished another story yesterday!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS FICTION! **

**I cannot stress that enough. This fiction was a challenge that was totally Reyaa's idea. *lol* She gets all the credit. Anyways, back to what makes this fiction unique. Like the title says, Hayner and Seifer will be speaking in LYRICS! Or rather, they will be speaking using whatever song lyrics that me and Reyaa could find to fit the circumstances. Now, before you get too excited, just know that we only did it where Hayner and Seifer are interacting with each other. And not 100% but mostly we tried to make sure that we had at least 5 references in a scene. And there are lists amidst the fiction that contain the lyrics and the songs and artists they come from. **

**We did tweek some of them a little. Please understand that this was a challenge that we did to test ourselves and that we just want to share it with you. **

**So, we hope that you can enjoy this, and please feel free to PM us with questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner - two days later<strong>

My chin slipped off my hand and I narrowly avoided smacking my forehead against the desk again. Why I was still here was a mystery to me, and the glow from my laptop screen dimmed telling me my computer went to sleep.

"Sounds like a plan. Naptime." Giving up on my work, I stood and made my way over to my couch, plopping down and blocking the light out with an arm over my eyes. The situation with Seifer had kept me up the past couple of nights, and my body was demanding some sleep. I was worried about how everything would play out now.

Moving past and forgiving him for the pain had been easier than I thought, once I knew the real reason that he hadn't contacted me. But, fuck his parents. I couldn't help but be secretly glad they'd disowned him, as horrible as that sounded. Now, I would never have to meet them. They couldn't stop him or blackmail him into doing what they wanted, and I already knew that my parents would love him.

They'd never actually met him, but my dad had commented more than once during the time we were dating, that he'd never seen me so happy. And it had been true. But now... What if he got to know the me I was today, and decided that I wasn't who he loved anymore? I mean, I hadn't loved him when he came back at first. I didn't love him now. But that was because I hadn't given myself the option of loving him. It could happen now though. But would it?

I was startled out of my thoughts as my office door opened with a whoosh, Seifer making his way into the room quickly, kicking the door closed behind him. He was frowning so deeply, I wondered if it hurt. His hands were up his hair, pulling on the locks as he gave me a serious stare.

"On my mind. There's a thing that I can't explain.* So you explain it. You're the smart one and the reasonable one and also quite logical. You do the thinking." He demanded, pulling the chair before my desk over so he could sit on it once he'd placed it by the couch. "Please?" He asked more kindly.

"No matter what you say nothing's gonna change my mind.*" I said, trying to reassure him before he started speaking. Sitting up and scooting closer to where he was sitting, I rested my forearms on my knees and looked at him. "Go ahead."

He nodded, giving me a quick smile as the frown lessened some, "I'm staying and we're still friends and we're going to find out if you can like me that way again." He stated. "So... how is this going to go? Do we do the same things we did over the last couple of months? Like, are we just friends and I wait till you've figured out what you feel for me?" He grimaced just a bit at that, "Or like, can I ask you out?"

He pursed his lips, "Should I court you? If you take into account my upbringing, I was pretty much raised to do that sort of thing. I can court if you want me too." He said easily, then shook his head, "I don't know what I can and can't do with you, Hayner. It's a bit confusing." He told me honestly, the expression on his face backing up the confusion part. I felt my blush make another appearance at the idea of him courting me, objectively realizing that I'd only started blushing again since I'd admitted to having some kind of feelings for him. Weird.

"Well, another day is going by, and I'm thinking about you all the time.*" Constantly. "I think we should try and get to know each other again."

"Alright, yeah, that sounds good." He agreed. "Can I do something?" He asked hesitantly, standing up on his feet and stepping closer to me so I was forced to tilt my head back to be able to look at him.

"I guess." I quirked an eyebrow at him, not sure what he was doing.

He gestured for me to stand, taking only a small step back to give me some room to do so. When I was standing in front of him, he gave me a nervous looking smile before moving into my personal space. He moved my arms over his shoulders before letting his own circle my waist, pulling me against him as he leaned down a bit in order to place his chin gently onto my shoulder. And that was it. He just held me, hugging me against him.

"I missed you." He whispered. It was the kind of hug you gave someone after you hadn't seen them in a long time. Telling them you missed them because you had. We'd never shared that kind of hug, of course not, considering our situation. He was making sure we got it now though.

I tightened my arms around him and drew in a shaky breath. "You know I missed you.*" Afraid to move, not sure if he would take it badly if I did, I was content to just rest my face against his chest.

Sighing, he gingerly let go of me and I could see the reluctance as his hands slipped from around my waist. He smiled though, stepping back and sitting down on the chair again. Smiling back at the happiness on his face, I sat down, wondering what we were going to talk about now. Then he jumped up though, looking tense.

"Oh! Fuck! I have to get back to class! I totally ran out of there in the middle of teaching!" Smacking his forehead, he grinned, "See you later!" He said, turning around so he could run back to the class he'd momentarily abandoned to get the things that had been bugging him off his mind.

"Wait!" I yelled, suddenly filled with anxiety at the thought of him leaving. Licking my lips, embarrassed at my outburst, I hesitated. "You'll come back, right?"

Popping his head back into the room, he grinned, nodding, "Always. I'll come back when you call me.*" He pointed at the clock, "I'll be done with class in thirty-five minutes."

Nodding, and smiling back at him. "And I'm here waiting.*"

* * *

><p>On my mind. There's a thing that I can't explain.* = On my mind - Sunday Drivers<p>

No matter what you say nothing's gonna change my mind.* = Motivation, Sum 41

Well, another day is going by, and I'm thinking about you all the time.* = I'd Do Anything, Simple Plan

You know I missed you.* = If you Don't Don't, Jimmy Eat World

I'll come back when you call me.* = The call - Regina Spektor

And I'm here waiting.* = I'd Do anything, Simple Plan

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer - the next day<strong>

When you walk down the street and see someone whistling happily to nobody in particular, you wonder what has them so jolly. People humming or smiling brightly for no reason at all? They're weird, definitely. I used to get pissed when seeing those kinds of people walking down the street. Pissed, because I didn't understand how they got there. How'd they get to be so happy? I vowed I'd never be one of them. Of course higher powers wouldn't allow that and had me smiling like a fucking moron twenty four seven ever since Hayner demanded to give me a chance at him falling in love with me again.

Seriously. My stomach was fluttering so much, I almost felt sick. But I couldn't be angry about it because I was way to pleased to get mad. I was singing in the shower, humming while cooking, whistling while peeing, dancing while walking. The sky was always blue to me even when it wasn't. Birds were chirping to my ears. Pigeons, really, but who cares, right?

I was a bit worried about the state I was in. Seifer Almasy doesn't declare the world to be brilliantly awesome. No, the world was supposed to suck ass. Which I guess it did when you read the newspaper every morning. I avoided the news stand nowadays, not wanting to kill the good mood I found myself to be in lately. I'd be embarrassed... Jerk Seifer would be. Was I really a jerk though?

I didn't think I'd been truly a jerk five years ago and the years before that. I'd known what I owned and been arrogant about it. I was an arrogant person. I had no issue flaunting the things that I had and made me feel good about myself in another person's face. I'd beat the crap out of people if they insulted me for it. I'd been dark arrogant five years ago. Dark, because I wasn't truly happy with what I owned. Hadn't been able to be myself so what I thought made me happy just didn't. Which is probably why I fell into the category of 'jerk'.

Now though? I was the happy arrogant type. In your face, show off and definitely confident. Happy because the thing that made me feel so good about myself was something that I truly loved, not superficially. I'd show Hayner off with fucking pride and shout out from the highest rooftop 'Lookit! This is my guy!'. Technically he wasn't yet, but I was determined to show him he wasn't making a mistake.

I was going to spoil him rotten and claim he is the most beautiful, smartest and amazing person in the entire world. Nobody else's boyfriend or girlfriend could compete with mine. Even though he wasn't my boyfriend. Yet? Whatever. The moment he allowed me to stamp "Seifer's property" onto his forehead, I would make sure he didn't regret it. Loved the dude so much, he could stamp me with a "Hayner's property" himself. Actually, I think I'd be offended if he didn't.

Hayner snapped his fingers in front of my face, making me blink first and then smile as I gave him my attention again. "You and me are meant to be.*" I told him happily. Claiming it because I believed it and it just felt so good to be able to be sure of things again. I'd been uncertain for so fucking long... Yes, we were taking things slow, blah, blah, blah. I was fine with that. I could take things as slow as he wanted us to take it. But I'd decided I would tell him exactly what I thought about us and how I felt about us. Because I wanted too. "You sticking around for a French class?" I asked, grinning as I checked the time and saw a couple of my students walk into the room already.

"Yeah. And don't worry, I won't try and make you laugh.*" Crossing his arms across his chest, he smirked and walked over and sat in the front row. Not make me laugh? I liked it when he did though. Leaning against my desk, I waited patiently for the classroom to fill up. Reaching up, I loosened the tie some. Did he not want to make me laugh because it would be rude to interrupt the teacher, or because he wanted to make sure the students would stay unaware of how close we really were to one another?

Frowning, I crouched down, staring at the ground pensively as I undid my shoes. Did he think I was going to hide him like I used to five years ago? Had I told him that I had no intention of making the same mistakes again? It's not even about the mistakes. I didn't want to hide myself. I wanted to be with him and the people around us didn't matter when it came to that. He knew that, right? Huh...

Placing my shoes onto my desk, I undid the tie completely before giving my class my attention. "Bonjour tout le monde." I needed to make sure Hayner knew. "Since you've all been working so fucking hard these last couple of weeks and some of you..." I grinned at the state Pence was in, "are practically zombies right now, I figured I'd cut you all some slack today."

"No class?" Selphie shouted excitedly from somewhere in the back.

"Non. We're just taking it easy today, Mademoiselle Selphie." I told her, smiling as she hung her head in defeat. Clearing my throat, I took a shoe from my desk, pointing it at Hayner in the front row, "So, we got a special guest today." I grinned, knowing he didn't really like being purposely put in the spotlight. Please blush... "You all know him as your evil and ruthless English teacher, but today I'm introducing him to you all in the way I see him..." I trailed off, starting to pace the stage, "Imma need all of you to help me find the perfect term of endearment, in French of course, which I'll then be able to use on him. I'm hoping the effect of this endearment will be gooey enough for him to accept my invitation on our first real date." There, if that wasn't clear, then I didn't know what was.

Hayner hadn't uncrossed his arms, only tightening them around his torso, face flaming red and eyes glaring at me. His look promised death and destruction in my future, slumping in his seat, his lips were moving silently, no doubt cursing me for embarrassing him.

I smothered the smirk, "And it better be original because I think I've embarrassed him." The class snickered and then I used my awesome teaching powers, sending them a stern glance which shut them up instantly. Picking up my other shoe, I started juggling them as I walked back and forth on the stage still, "Kay, you all know the drill, catch and then blurt."

I threw my shoe in Namine's direction. She stood, catching it, "Mon Amour. It is French for 'My Love'." And then she tossed the shoe at Pence three rows below her. This was the real fun part because they never knew when the shoe would be thrown at them. To make sure they didn't get knocked over by it in the head, they were forced to pay attention to every single second of my class.

"Mon Beau. French for 'Handsome'." Pence snickered as he'd just called his English teacher handsome. That kid was amused much too easily. He threw the shoe over his shoulder, not looking and not caring who caught it.

Kairi jumped for it, "I have a good one, Monsieur Almasy!" She shouted frantically, holding onto the shoe for dear life.

Chuckling, I nodded, "Go on then."

"Mon Poulet." Namine, who sat beside Kairi, frowned.

"My chicken?" Namine sounded disbelieving.

Kairi shrugged, "What... I think it's cute."

I heard a moan, and saw Hayner drop his head into his hands...wait...was that a smile? "Dear god, something else please." He mumbled.

A guy a row behind Kairi named 'Rude', leaned over, snatching the shoe from her, "How about 'Ma Minette, puisque vous ete gay.'..." He taunted, raising an eyebrow at me. I gave him one split second before sending my other shoe flying, aiming for his chest. He didn't catch it, too busy holding onto the other shoe.

"That is 'Mon Minet'. Masculine, not Ma or Minette which are feminine. Try to insult his or mine's sexuality again and I'll make sure that shoe ends up in your big mouth, Monsieur Rude." He grumbled, throwing both shoes back at me before sitting back down. Pussycat... Who the hell would call anyone their pussycat? Hayner sent me a questioning look, eyes still wide at the shoe throwing, wondering what Rude had said.

"Using the feminine version of a word on a man isn't proper French for one and what Rude was trying to do here and don't you tell me you didn't realize because you're one of my best students..." I gave Rude a warning look, "Calling a man 'Ma Minette', the feminine version of the word, would be an insult, while when you use it on a woman? It would be an endearment." I explained to Hayner in particular, speaking at all the people in the class though.

"Oh, is that so?" Hayner may have sounded like he didn't care, but the scathing look he sent Rude told me otherwise. He was no longer blushing or slumping down in his seat, instead he was looking around, eyeballing all the students and reminding them that he was in fact, a professor and not a student. Such a hot one at that too. Hayner all kinds of authoritative was very hot. I threw one shoe at Namine and the other at Kairi.

"Sweethearts!" I said, smiling at them as they caught the shoes, "Lighten the room like you always do so well and..."

"Mon Chou. French for 'My Pastry'. It's informal." Namine responded instantly.

"Mon Loup. French for 'My Wolf'." Kairi said after Namine.

"Mon Loup?" I asked, frowning, "That's unusual. Correct, but rare."

Kairi blinked, blushing as she tossed the shoe back at me before sitting down on her chair, "Professor Allen is a bit scary. Wolves are scary. Thus..." I laughed, greatly amused, especially by the look of surprise that appeared on Hayner's face.

"Aaaand that's all for today Madames et Monsieurs!" I announced, tapping my watch. I grinned down at Hayner, "Merci, all for helping me go through the list of endearments, I'm sure I'll find something now that you've all worked so hard to give me many options. I hope our special guest enjoyed the class?" Hayner gave me an amused smile and stood up, quickly walking to my side and before I could respond, had kissed my cheek.

Pulling back, he winked and waved at my students. "I think he might just get that date. We'll see which one he uses when he picks me up for dinner tonight. Thanks, guys." Biting my bottom lip, I stared at Hayner's retreating back, smiling stupidly and happily, completely ignoring the classroom full of people seeing me. The thing that snapped me out of it was someone making the sound of a whip cracking in the air.

I raised an eyebrow, smiling in amusement at Namine, "I have the power to pretend you suck at French and give you horrible grades." She retrieved her hand, giving me a polite nod before giggling a bit as she knew I wasn't serious. Silly students.

"Alright, get out of here! Jeez. I'm the first teacher ever that has to kick students out of his class when it is over." They grumbled, getting up from their seats and getting out quickly. "That's right. Run before someone sees how uncool you are for liking your French teacher."

Now that they were leaving, some of them thinking I'm crazy, others calling me an arrogant prick in amusement, I could go back to happily staring into nothingness. He wanted to go out... I was going on a date with Hayner. I frowned. I hadn't exactly counted on it to work so quickly... Now I needed to plan out a date in... well now. Shit.

* * *

><p>You and me are meant to be.* = Rome wasn't built in a day - Morcheeba<p>

And don't worry, I won't try and make you laugh.* = I'd Do Anything, Simple Plan

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner<strong>

I chuckled to myself as I left Seifer's classroom, heading back to my office to pack up my stuff. How sweet was he to dedicate the entire class to thinking up endearments for me? I'm just as human as the next guy, so I'm not ashamed to admit that I swooned a little at his antics. His students seemed to enjoy it as well, and seeing him teach with such enthusiasm and unique ideas was...well...a turn on.

It was so easy to remember everything I liked about the guy and I was finding it easy to like who he'd grown into. I wasn't getting my hopes up too much just in case, but I was enjoying the attention that I was getting. Unlocking my office door, I went to my desk to shut off my laptop and put a few papers that I was grading into my backpack. Maybe I could take a quick nap or something before our 'date' would start.

Thank goodness there were no rules about professors dating each other, or we'd be in trouble with all that lovey dovey crap in front of his students. Sighing in happiness at finally having things work out a little, I plopped down on my couch and settled in for a nap. I barely closed my eyes and the door burst open. That's the second time he interrupted my nap! I frowned at him as he walked in and frowned down at me.

"What are you doing? It's date time. Come on."

"Say what, now?" Blinking in confusion up at him, I waited for him to explain. It was only two in the afternoon...

He grinned, "You thought I was gonna take you out just for dinner when I can just as easily drag you along with me for the entire day? Silly Hayner. We got the rest of the day off." He waggled his eyebrows playfully, "Can't get enough of ya, baby.* I'm not waiting till dinner to go on a date with you." He swatted my thigh, "Move your lazy ass!"

"Go, walk out the door, cause you're not welcome anymore.*" I muttered, smiling and standing up to punch his shoulder lightly. Should have know he wasn't going to let me finish a nap. "I shouldn't have kissed you, I see. It went straight to your head."

"Of course it did." He agreed easily, grinning, "And I blame you for it. Kiss me and you pervert me. I'll never want you to stop giving me sweet sacred bliss. That mouth of yours was made to suck my kiss.*" He waggled his eyebrows before toning down the play and looking more serious, "Come on an all day lasting date with me, Hayner?"

"I'm in too deep* now." I murmured, remembering how easily I'd kissed him in the classroom, when a week ago, I'd have kicked his ass for touching me. Nodding finally, I stretched and popped my shoulders. "Okay, where are you going to take me then?"

He smiled, "Don't know. Kind of just want to do whatever we feel like doing. I am taking you to Ahern Bar tonight though, but since that doesn't open until lots of hours ahead..." He pursed his lips, looking at me thoughtfully, "You know this city better than me. What would you like to do?" He reached over, tucking a blond lock that had fallen in my face behind my ear.

Happy that I didn't flinch at his touch, I peered at his face, trying to remember the last time he had ever asked me what I wanted to do together. If we were at all in public, he'd been the one to decide what we would be doing, never going on an actual 'date' per say. My heart fluttered again, warning me that I was going to be impressed with how much he had changed. He must have felt my eyes basically trying to read his mind, because a light blush appeared on his cheeks. Huh. So that's how it was now? I smirked thinking that this would be a great time to have some fun with him.

"I want to go ice skating."

He blinked in surprise at my request and then nodded, smiling softly, "Sounds good."

"It seems like you told me, I was in over my head.* But I seem to be wiping the floor with you here." I admit, he wasn't bad, but he clearly hadn't been ice skating in a while. After wobbling a few times, he'd found his rhythm and we were now just leisurely circling the empty rink. It was 3:30 on a school day, nobody was going to be here for awhile. Glancing out of the corner of my eye at Seifer, I could see him loosening up and remembering how to move on the ice.

He chuckled, "Hayner. I was taught how to play polo and cricket and I swear to god... Learning how to hold up a tea cup in a specific way without offending the ladies present? Also a sport. Give me a teensy tiny break." He caught up with me now, "It still amazes me that a brainiac like yourself is a pretty good athlete too." Pursing his lips, he looked down in amusement at me, "Isn't that like scientifically impossible? Perfection?" He snickered, "Ah man, it's fun to be corny."

I blushed a little at his compliments, had he always been this charismatic? Probably, or else I wouldn't have fallen for him all those years ago. "I'm not perfect. You'll see that it's getting to the point that I can be myself again. If I fall, will you pick me up?*" Teasing him a little, I turned around and started skating backwards so I could look him in the eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders simply, smirking, "There's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Stars may collide* though, but yeah, I'll pick you up. Nothing's gonna stop me from doing so anymore." Pushing a bit more firmly off his feet, he slid closer to me. He wasn't in my personal space but he'd been so far away from it for the last five years, having him this close was... interesting.

"Your ears look cold." He murmured, reaching up so he could pull the beanie off his head, freeing the blond locks while using his free hand to gently grasp my shoulder, bringing us to a halt. He then smiled, tugging the beanie onto my own head, covering my ears. My head was enveloped in warmth and my breath hitched as he was only a few inches from my face. I reached up and adjusted it so it wasn't threatening to cover my vision. Smiling at him and moving back a little, I was secretly pleased when he scowled at the distance.

Holding up my hand, I said, "When I touch you, I feel happy inside. I wanna hold your hand* as we skate. Please?"

He looked at me curiously for a moment as I still smiled at him, waiting for him to place his hand in mine. "Yeah." He breathed, biting his bottom lip as he laced his fingers through my own. Yeah, that simple touch made me happy. Rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand, he tugged us back into motion, "You've got a smile that could light up this whole town.*" A soft squeeze of the hand, "Haven't seen it in a while.*"

"Yeah," I shrugged and gave his hand a squeeze back, "I haven't really had that much to smile about lately." Coming up on a turn, I wasn't sure if we could both navigate it while holding hands, but he wouldn't let go. Chuckling, I scolded him. "If we crash, I'm going to land on you."

He grinned, "That's the idea, Cher." He kicked out one leg, letting himself drop onto his ass, pulling me down with him, laughing all the while.

"Seifer!" I yelled and flailing, still trying to maintain my balance even though at this point it was impossible and we landed on the ice, me partway on top of a laughing Seifer. My head was resting on his chest, my heart beating rapidly at how familiar his scent was. Pushing up from him, I glared. "Seifer! I'm going to hurt you."

"If we go there, can you handle me the way I am?*" He chuckled out, letting himself flop down on the ice, just laying there on his back, still greatly amused by his stunt. "It's okay, Hayner. I won't tell anyone you made us fall." He snickered.

"I'm going to sit on top of you until you say you're sorry.*" Wait...was that a proper punishment or would he enjoy it to much? Would I enjoy it? "On second thought, no. I'll just get up and skate without you, and you can forget the make out session I'd had planned in the car." Sticking my tongue out playfully, I quickly got up and skated out of reach. "Catch me if you can!"

"Hayner!" He growled, getting back up onto his skates so he could begin the chasing, "Did you seriously just tell me you planned to make out with me and then take it away from me as form of punishment?" He shouted after me, sounding disbelieving and very, very frustrated, "I'm carrying five years of sexual frustration. That was officially the lowest blow ever!" He was amused, I could tell by the tone of his voice as he picked up in speed, nearing me bit by bit.

"Shit!" He was fast, I'd forgotten. And it was always easier for the person doing the chasing to catch the thing they were chasing inside a circular area. Straight lines being the fastest way to get from point A to point B. "I may have been teasing, or I may have been planning. If you tackle me on the ice, you'll never find out though." There, I had effectively protected my poor frail body from physical harm, at least by Seifer. But the faster you go, usually the more unsteady you are...

"Even when I promised to always pick you back up?" He was right behind me and I managed to not keel over as his arms came around me, gently holding onto me as he stopped moving his feet, just letting us slide on the ice, no longer picking up in speed.

"You did notice that I let myself fall and made sure you'd land on soft ol' me, right?" He said cheerfully as we were sliding slowly now, nearly coming to a stop. I shivered a little as I realized how warm he was and how cold it was inside the skating rink. As long as you were moving, you didn't really notice, but once you stopped the cold seeped into your skin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, we'll see how you do on the rest of the date. And maybe you'll score enough points to get a make out session or a kiss." Content, I leaned my head back and rested it on his shoulder.

He tilted his head to the side, giving me more space, his breath on my cheek and neck. "Just now is good too." He murmured, his voice right by my ear, "I like it like this." He sighed contently, his arms holding me firmly as I'd made clear I didn't mind by leaning back into him.

"I'm also kinda afraid to kiss you. So, you'll have to really persuade me and you are doing a good job of it so far." I murmured, grinning as we had basically lost all of our momentum at this point. I guided us over to the side so we could go sit down and relax as we weren't really skating anymore.

Sitting down beside me, he looked a bit thoughtful before shaking his head, "When you kiss me I don't want you to be afraid." He looked at me, giving me a shrug and a smile, "You were afraid the first time I kissed you. You knew I wasn't open about my sexuality and you knew you'd have to step back into the closet yourself by letting yourself be with me. I was aware that frightened you and while I had solid reasons to not be public about it? I shouldn't have been so selfish as to take that kiss from you while you were frightened of the consequences." He winced, "So yeah... Lets not repeat that. Don't kiss me. Not until you're sure it doesn't scare ya."

I sighed, unhappy with the reminder of our past days. It wasn't about the past anymore for me, only the future. "Seifer, you are very sweet. But I was thinking more along the lines of, if I kiss you, I won't really be able to stop and don't you think that sex on the first date is kinda slutty?" I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

Seifer blinked and then chuckled, "You're afraid to be slutty?" He looked much too amused. "This is how it works. You're young until you're not, you love until you don't, you try until you can't... You laugh until you cry, you cry until you laugh and everyone must breathe until their dying breath.*" He nudged his shoulder into mine, "You do what you think is right, not what society thinks to be right, or hold yourself in because other people around you might frown upon you."

"Come on, let's go get it on then.*" I smirked sarcastically, nudging him back. "Not really. I'm kinda hungry. You hungry?" Glancing at my watch, I noticed that it was almost 4:30 and I hadn't really eaten lunch.

"They serve awesome chicken wings at the bar..." He suggested, "With barbeque sauce... And you can get curly fries on the side. Oh man, and a beer... And then we could get that ice-cream Rikku brought back from Spain." He licked his lips, grinning at me, "Yes. I'm hungry." Laughing, I pushed him off the bench and went to turn in our skates.

* * *

><p>Can't get enough of ya, baby.* = Can't get enough of you baby - Smashmouth<p>

Go, walk out the door, cause you're not welcome anymore.* = I will Survive - Gloria Gaynor

Kiss me and you pervert me. I'll never want you to stop giving me sweet sacred bliss. That mouth of yours was made to suck my kiss.* = Suck my kiss - Red Hot Chili Peppers

I'm in too deep* = In too Deep, Sum41

It seems like you told me, I was in over my head.* = Down for the Count, Bowling for Soup

If I fall, will you pick me up?* = Call and Answer, Barenaked Ladies

There's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Stars may collide* = Come what may - Moulin Rouge

When I touch you, I feel happy inside. I wanna hold your hand* = I want to hold your hand, The Beatles

You've got a smile that could light up this whole town.* Haven't seen it in a while.* = You belong with me - Taylor Swift

If we go there, can you handle me the way I are?* = The way I are - Timbaland

I'm going to sit on top of you until you say you're sorry.* = One Week, Barenaked Ladies

This is how it works. You're young until you're not, you love until you don't, you try until you can't... You laugh until you cry, you cry until you laugh and everyone must breathe until their dying breath.* = On the radio - Regina Spektor

Come on, let's go get it on then.* = Happy Boys and Girls, Aqua

* * *

><p>AN: Glad you're all sticking around for this fic:D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS FICTION! **

**I cannot stress that enough. This fiction was a challenge that was totally Reyaa's idea. *lol* She gets all the credit. Anyways, back to what makes this fiction unique. Like the title says, Hayner and Seifer will be speaking in LYRICS! Or rather, they will be speaking using whatever song lyrics that me and Reyaa could find to fit the circumstances. Now, before you get too excited, just know that we only did it where Hayner and Seifer are interacting with each other. And not 100% but mostly we tried to make sure that we had at least 5 references in a scene. And there are lists amidst the fiction that contain the lyrics and the songs and artists they come from. **

**We did tweek some of them a little. Please understand that this was a challenge that we did to test ourselves and that we just want to share it with you.**

**So, we hope that you can enjoy this, and please feel free to PM us with questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer - Couple of days later<strong>

I sighed in relief as Namine closed my office door behind her. Man, that had been long... She was writing some sort of paper and it was in French and she'd needed my help. And as I taught it, I suppose I was obliged. And I really did want to help her, but now I was twice as tired as I had been to begin with.

The slight worry of Hayner maybe not liking me in the end was starting to get a little bit more heavy. After that amazing first date we'd hung out a couple more times since, usually going to the pretzel stand and one night Hayner had come with me to play poker with the girls down at Gippal's bar.

I was not supposed to be complaining and I wasn't, it was just... I had no idea what was going on in Hayner's head. Nothing. Nada. Not unless he hinted to it or plain out told me. Holding hands seemed to be something he liked and I now knew when the moments were right for me to hug him against me.

The thing was, I couldn't really tell if Hayner was falling for me at all. He was having a good time, that I was sure off, but does he like me like I like him? That wonderment is what gave me some issues falling asleep lately and that is why I was now dead tired in the middle of the afternoon.

Yawning, I shoved away from my desk, dragging myself over to my couch, flopping down onto it. Hayner napped in his office... If he could do it, so could I. Wiggling a bit, I settled comfortably, reaching up to pull the beanie over my eyes. I felt myself relax and I smiled, knowing I would be able to get some rest now before my next class... My door opened and I pushed the beanie out of my eyes and saw Hayner standing over me, a bemused expression on his face.

"Payback. You realize that you've interrupted at least two of my naps right? Scoot over." He waved at me to sit up so he could sit next to me.

"No..." I whined, sitting up anyway, "No, no, no." I grumbled. "I'm exhausted, Hayner... Although I do kind of like that you're here."

"So, you don't want to snuggle or anything? I have a class at the same time as you later, and I figured we could just relax and hang out. But if you're too tired, I can just go back to my office." I couldn't tell if he was serious or not as he stood over me, tapping his foot and looking at me with raised eyebrows.

Giving him a dull stare, I reached for his wrist and pulled him down on the couch beside me, "I always want to snuggle." That word was so unmanly... It's true though, I did always want too with Hayner, "I just meant 'no' as in, I can't do anything useful right now." I smiled at him, "Can you just stay here while I nap? Or nap with me. I just need to shut my eyes for a bit."

Smiling at me in return, he suddenly moved forward so that our lips were only an inch a part and he gazed into my eyes. "I'm going to kiss you, okay?" Without waiting for a response, he gently closed the distance between our lips and I felt the feather light touch of his lips against mine. He stayed still, not moving, but not pulling away, only breathing quietly while we kissed.

Once upon a time I used to have full control over everything I did. Control with confidence. Never was I surprised and I always knew exactly how things would go down. Even five years ago, I'd always kissed Hayner with some sort of satisfied grin on my face, never taking a moment to really and truly appreciate what he offered me. I'd loved him then, but I loved him more now.

My heart skipped a beat, a sharp intake of breath as I didn't move my lips against his either, just keeping still and feeling... Reaching up, I placed my hand against the side of his neck, letting my thumb stroke the skin below his ear.

I hadn't noticed how tense he was until he felt my hand and his shoulders immediately relaxed. His lips started to tentatively move against my own while one of his hands found it's way up to fist into my shirt making sure I couldn't move away from him. He tasted and felt exactly like I remembered yet it wasn't the same at all. Parting my mouth, I returned the kiss leisurely, my thumb still rubbing circles on his neck. Was he enjoying this as much as I was?

Shifting and settling his body against mine, he tilted his head and very slowly opened his mouth to slide his tongue out and across my bottom lip. A choked moan pulled out of me as I slipped my arm around his waist, holding him against me as I cupped his cheek with my other hand. Tilting his head to the side a bit, I deepened the kiss, using my own tongue to play with his slowly, taking my time and savoring.

Removing his hand from my shirt, he slipped it out from between us and rested it on my shoulder, squeezing it and massaging it. The kiss continued on for a few more seconds before I felt him slow it down even more, finally ending it with a soft peck on my lips. Although it hadn't been desperate and feverish, I still was a little out of breath, keeping his face close to mine for a moment longer as I caught it before inching back a bit.

I looked at his face, trying to read his facial expression, "That was... very nice." I whispered, licking my lips as I slid my thumb across his cheek, slowly stroking the back of it across his bottom lip to remove the wetness.

"More than nice." He whispered, eyes searching my face as he smiled a little. "I missed you so much. I'm really glad you're back." I stared at him as his words registered. Sighing in relief, I reached up with my hands, framing his face and not even trying to stop myself from placing another kiss on his lips, tasting just a second longer.

I pulled back a bit, "I-" love you. I grinned, leaning in for one last peck and then another and then I wanted another but, "Okay, stop me. Can't seem to get enough." I chuckled.

"It's okay. But I thought you wanted a nap?" He chuckled as I managed to get at least three pecks in between the words of his sentence, before he finally gave in and giving me one more long firm kiss.

I hummed appreciatively, smiling against his mouth, "Now I sorta just want to keep doing this." I kissed him again because his lips were right fucking there and it was amazing... "But I am tired. Nap with me? We can do that snuggle thing you suggested while we sleep."

"Oh, all right." Sighing against my lips, he pulled back and reached up to cup the side of my face. His palm was warm and rough, and he let his thumb stroke my cheek as he smiled at me. "No groping before class though." Winking at me, he turned away and settled against my shoulder.

Draping my arm across his shoulders, I looked curiously down at his face, "Before?" I asked innocently, for clarification.

Opening one eye and glaring at me, he snorted. "Just seeing if you were paying attention. I think it will just be a general rule we have now that we are dating." Smiling, he closed his eye and resettled himself against me.

I scoffed as I pulled him against me, holding him close, "I always pay attention." I returned stubbornly, closing my eyes as I got comfortable, placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Couple weeks later<strong>

Pressing my lips tightly together, I looked at Hayner with my eyebrow raised. He hadn't let me speak once over the last thirty minutes. Not because he didn't want me too, I don't think he was aware I wanted to say something. He was too busy describing his father to me, very nervously since his dad was coming over to pay Hayner a visit and at the same time meet me.

Normally I should be the one to be nervous, but roles were reversed for some odd reason. I figured that if Hayner wanted me to meet his dad? And his dad believes Hayner to make smart decisions concerning his own life? Then surely his father would understand that however weird Hayner and my situation was five years ago, it was in the past and we'd worked our way through it. And, you know... If his dad had had a problem? He would have come down way sooner and punched my teeth in for coming near his son.

Hayner's dad cared about him... He probably paid attention to how Hayner was doing regularly. I doubt he would have waited around for Hayner to invite him over to meet me if I'd been making Hayner miserable. Nope, I wasn't worried. Hayner was though, clearly wanting me to get along with his father. I grinned as he was still listing a bunch of stuff he thought I needed to know about his dad. He was so cute... I'd never tell him that out loud though, I don't think he'd like being called cute. He is though.

Shuffling closer on the couch, I dodged his animated arms, managing to place a kiss on his cheek. His arm came around my shoulders automatically, almost absently since he didn't skip a beat, simply continued to talk to me without really taking much time to breathe. I placed another kiss on his neck and then reached up with my hand, gripping his chin so I could turn his face towards me and place a soft kiss on his mouth, shutting him up momentarily.

"I hope you were listening. There is going to be a test when he walks in here. Just remember, no swearing, and that includes swearing in French. Talk about your students, he'll really enjoy hearing about your teaching methods. You know he taught for a couple of years and he has some great ideas-"

Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him against me, pecking his lips softly, "I am listening." I assured him, smiling as I was still sort of basking in the happiness of being together with him again. We'd gone on, I don't know how many dates and we always found something fun to talk about. I was never bored and now I could kiss him whenever I wanted. We hadn't done more, but I seriously kind of didn't mind... Grinning, I kissed his lips again because they were close by, so why wouldn't I?

I saw his eyes roll and felt his smile against my kiss, as his arms circled around me holding me close. "I can take a hint. How about you talk now?"

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked, pushing the hair out of his face. Before he could respond, there was a knock on his office door, and since it wasn't his office hours, it must be his dad. Pulling out of my arms and straightening my collar, he walked over and opened the door.

"Dad! Come on in!" Hayner gave his dad a quick hug then stepped back so he could come inside, Hayner shutting the door behind him. I could see where Hayner got his crazy hair from, but his father's was a deeper blonde, almost brown. He was also a few inches taller than Hayner, but Hayner had his smile, easy going and friendly.

"You must be Seifer." He extended his hand to me. "Names Cid."

Stepping towards him I took his offered hand, shaking it, "Good to meet you. Traffic okay?"

"Fine, fine. Why don't we have a seat and chat for a minute. Do you have time?" He walked over to sit down, and looked completely at ease. I couldn't say the same for Hayner. He was still looking nervous, but at least he'd stopped talking. Frowning, I walked over to Hayner, placing my hand on the small of his back, hoping that small gesture would comfort him a bit before returning my attention to Cid.

"Yeah, plenty of time. No more classes to teach until tomorrow." I said easily, nudging Hayner so he would go sit down beside his dad. That done, I grabbed the chair from before Hayner's desk, pushing it over to the couch and sitting myself down on it. There was space on the couch, but it would be awkward to talk to the man, so better just sit in his line of vision.

"So. Tell me what made you decide teach at this university?" Cid was sitting comfortably and looked genuinely curious. Hayner blinked and looked at me, wondering how I would answer.

"Well, to be honest I had no intention of teaching when I walked into this university." I told him, "Came here to tell Hayner some things I couldn't last time we'd seen each other." I grinned as Hayner looked even more nervous now then he did before. "I was applying for a job as a janitor but the university President talked about the vacant spot as French teacher and, well, I speak French so I told him I could give it a try. I really like it a lot. I'm glad the job sort of stumbled on me because I'm happy doing this work and I would have never tried it hadn't I come here in the first place."

"Well, how do you like that." He laughed and slapped his leg. "Some people just have the gift to teach and Hayner tells me you're a natural. Glad to know you're enjoying it." Cid glanced at Hayner. "How's the book coming along, son?"

Hayner blinked and looked thoughtful. "About halfway done. I'll finish it in time, don't worry." I smothered a grin. Yeah, he'd finish it on time. He could finish it before the deadline though if he didn't take all those naps. Of course I was reluctant to tell him not to take them because now he took them with me. He didn't let me argue it either, would just walk into my office, drag me out of it and into his, push me down onto the couch and then settle himself into my side.

"Been in contact with your family at all?" Cid asked quietly and directly, staring me in the eyes. Frowning, I pressed my lips together, quickly glancing at Hayner who seemed to be a little startled by his father's question.

"No, I haven't. The way we left things was..." I winced, shrugging, "I don't wish to contact them ever again." I said clearly.

Cid gave me a look I couldn't decipher, and tapped his finger against his chin. "Is that right? Well," He leaned over and patted me on the leg, "you are welcome to join our family, if you would like that." Removing his hand, he leaned back on the couch.

Leaning back in my own chair, I stared. Ehm... Woah? Did I miss my parents? Yeah, I did, but our way of thinking was so different and the things they'd said? Things could never be the same again. Rikku said she didn't believe me, that I couldn't possibly cut my family out without feeling any pain.

I had felt pain but they'd disowned me. I wasn't their family anymore and I knew that would never change. I'd never see my parents again and although hurtful, I'd gotten over it. Because it is possible to get over it. Move on at the very least. I'd moved on and I wasn't going to let them dictate my life like they'd done for so many years.

I looked at Hayner, wondering what he thought about his dad's idea. We were dating and napping and kissing together, but things were still going very slowly. Wouldn't me being part of his family speed things up? I'd think so. Was he okay with this? Did he want to share his family with me?

As if understanding my thinking, Hayner looked at me and gave me a lopsided grin. The kind you give to someone close to you, someone who was an accepted part of your life. Oh, he was going to get it once we were alone. Making something that big clear to me with his dad present? I couldn't ravage him the way I wanted, needed, to show him how much that acceptance meant to me. Giving Hayner an amused pointed look, I then smoothed that over with a genuine smile directed at his dad.

"Thank you." I said simply because I didn't really know how else to put it.

Smiling at the both of us, Cid looked proud. "Okay, where are we going to dinner and who's buying?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner - a week later<strong>

Everything was different this time around. How strange it was to be dating Seifer publicly, not strange in a bad way, but it was like dating a completely different person. And I guess he was different from how he'd been five years ago. He was happier for one thing. Seems like he was always smiling or making jokes now a days, and I enjoyed being around him all the time. In fact, we were almost always together these days.

Even though we were officially dating and everything, there was no down time between dates, or down time between seeing each other. I silently thanked the university president for putting Seifer in the office right next to mine, making it that much easier to see each other. Thankfully, there were no negative effects on our jobs now that we were together, it only seemed to make us better at them. Seifer was getting me to loosen up a bit in teaching, and I was helping him stay a little better organized. We just worked well together.

He had popped into my office earlier, hoping to take a nap or snuggle on the couch, but seeing as how we didn't have anymore classes that day, I invited him over to my apartment. I guess I should have felt some uneasiness about inviting him over when I'd never done that before, but all I felt was eagerness to hang out with him.

Analyzing my motives and my feelings was second nature to me now, but it was becoming easier to just go with the flow around Seifer. Which was weird in and of itself, seeing as how the way I analyzed my feelings was directly influenced by the way I'd been treated five years ago. I suppose that we'd both learned something important from that time. We'd both changed and we fit together even better this time around, it seemed.

Unlocking my apartment door, I warned Seifer. "Okay. Don't be intimidated by my apartment. The only reason it looks this clean, is because I am hardly ever here." In comparison to his, mine was spotless and I didn't want him to think that I was a neat freak. I just managed to create order out of chaos without thinking about it sometimes. Plus, like I said, I was hardly ever here.

Leading us inside, I dropped my keys and bag on the table by the door, gesturing for Seifer to leave his stuff here as well. He did, taking off his shoes and dropping them next to the table. He really disliked them, said they pinched his toes. I asked him why he didn't just wear other shoes but he'd been right to show me that putting sneakers underneath a pair of nice suit pants didn't really work. All dress shoes pinched his toes apparently.

"You're warning me about the cleanness of your apartment?" He grinned in amusement, stepping over to me so he could place a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth, "You're funnily weird. It's supposed to be a good thing when a place is clean." He pointed out.

I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him. "I don't want you to think I'm some kind of neat freak is all." His kisses were still able to render me flustered, but I was better at hiding it this time around. "Make yourself at home, and I'll grab some take-out menus and we can order something to eat." Walking down the hall, I waved him towards the living room while I made a detour into the kitchen to grab the menus.

"A bean bag chair!" I heard him shout excitedly from the living room followed by the sound of him plopping down into said bean bag chair. "And the coffee table is at the exact right height and distance to put my feet up!" His appreciative hum was loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, at least I know what to get you for Christmas this year. You want a beer?" I dug around my kitchen drawer making sure I had a variety of menus and waited for his answer.

"That and your ass. Get over here, you've been gone for nearly three minutes now." He snickered. "Is there such a thing as French take out?" I grabbed a couple of bottles from my fridge and smirked to myself. It shouldn't make my insides melt when he openly talked about wanting me, but I loved it.

Walking into the living room, I chuckled at how at home he looked in my rainbow bean bag chair. A present from a couple of my students that I'd taken under my wing. One was now a PhD candidate, the other was a guest professor at Harvard.

"Yeah, there's a French restaurant about a mile away. And they do deliver. I chose this apartment for a reason, you know. Strategically located the optimal distance between the University and the restaurant district." Plopping on top of him, I waved the menus in his face and gave him his beer. Clinking our bottles together, I took a drink. "Ahh. Alcohol, my permanent accessory and a party time necessity.*"

He snatched the menus, fishing out the one that belonged to the French restaurant. Scanning his eyes over the menu in a quick way, I could tell he already knew what he wanted and looked through the list to see if they served it.

"Genial! Galette saucisses!" He threw the menus onto the coffee table, snaking is arm around my waist so he could settle me comfortably in his lap, taking a sip of his beer. "It's like these wraps with sausages in them and a bit of mustard. Once you've had them once? You'll miss them when you can't have them at least once every two months." He said seriously.

"I'll take your word for it. How about you call and order in French? See if anybody there actually speaks it?" I'm not ashamed to admit that I thought he was extremely sexy when he spoke French, I just hadn't told him yet. It was my secret, and he didn't need know how much it affected me. I already turned into mush when he kissed me, no need to embarrass myself anymore.

"Oui, Allô? Vous parlez bien Français? Super!" He grinned, nodding at me which I assume meant they spoke French, "Ca sera pour deux galettes saucisses a délivrez?" He reached over me to grab one of my bills belonging to rent from the stack off the coffee table, leading me to frown but then he read my address out loud. "Merci!" And he hung up. "Should get here in forty five minutes."

I hummed, and laid my head against his shoulder and hoped he wouldn't expect an answer as my mind was currently all fluttery. Maybe I could catch a quick nap while we waited. Closing my eyes, I relaxed against his warm body behind me, content to never move again if necessary. While his fingers still played absently with my hair, the other hand rubbed my back softly up and down, his chest moving beneath me as he sighed.

"Stars when they shine, you know what I mean. Sun in the sky, you know how I feel. Sleep in peace when the day is done and that old world is a new world. I'm feeling good.*" He whispered, a smile on his lips which was pressed against my forehead. One of the reasons that I always had a hard time sleeping, was because my mind never seemed to shut off. It was constantly analyzing and running though different scenarios, trying to understand every little thing. Which is why I think I asked the next question, just to test the waters and understand.

"Seifer? Can you spend the night tonight?"

"Of course." He agreed softly. "You make an awesome pillow."

We must have drifted off, because the next thing I remember is my doorbell ringing and Seifer gently trying to get out from under me. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled and crawled off of him. "There's some money in my bag by the front door." Glancing at the clock, I glared as I saw it had been over forty-five minutes. "And don't tip them." I muttered, annoyed that it had taken them so long to get here.

Seifer grinned, "I would have forgotten about tips altogether hadn't you mentioned it. We don't actually tip in Europe." He vanished from my line of sight into the hallway, "And I'll treat." He shouted back at me before the sound of my front door was heard. Some mumbling and then a minute later Seifer reappeared with our box of food in hand.

"You don't tip? That's weird." I scrunched up my nose at the idea and scooted up against the coffee table as he set the bag on it. "Okay, so explain to me again what you got. I don't actually speak French, you know." My stomach growled as I smelled something fantastic coming from inside that bag.

"I figure that you get paid to do a job right. 'Thank you for getting here at the time you were expected to, and now as you weren't late, here is a tip?' Doesn't make sense to me." He shrugged, sitting down beside me and then opening the box to get out the food. "Galettes," He pointed at the food. "They are wraps. You make them like you would crepes. Just without sugar and the flour is of a different kind which is what makes them that brown tinted color you see here. Inside you put a sausage with a bit of mustard and that's it. Kinda like mixing a hot dog and a tortilla together." He grabbed one of them, bringing it up to his lips and biting into it. "It's not fancy food, but it's so much better then la gastronomie."

I took a small bite and groaned. "Damn, that is really good! And what does 'la gastronomie' mean?" Taking another big bite, I watched as he swallowed.

"La gastronomie is fancy food." He grinned, "Expensive restaurants with tiny portions. It tastes good, sure, but I'd rather have me a pizza for ten euros and be sure to be full once I'm done eating. And the taste is just as satisfying."

I grinned and nodded in agreement. "So, can you cook or did you order out in France a lot too?" It was weird that I didn't really know anything about the time he'd spent in France during the past few years, except that he'd told me he was drunk and partied a lot.

He snorted, "God no. Butlers, maids and chefs is what we had at home. Wasn't allowed near the kitchen. And ordering out would have been insulting the house's chef. So no, I wasn't even allowed to pick up the phone and get myself a box of Chinese delivered." He chewed thoughtfully, "I don't actually know how to drive... I had a chauffeur. Huh..." He chuckled, "I'm sorta useless in the housing department. But if you want, you can teach me how to make pasta. Mine's always too watery or undercooked."

Wincing a little at the idea that he'd never been able to live and learn like a normal person, I swallowed the bite I'd taken. Thinking about it, I got an idea. "You should take a French Cuisine course. Hell, I'll take it with you. How does that sound?"

He smiled, "I'd like that." My cheeks warmed a little as I imagined Seifer in an apron, flour on his cheeks, in his hair, holding up a spoon asking me to taste whatever it was he'd just made...Fuck, it was getting me excited just thinking about it. I cleared my throat, and stared at the table.

"I'll figure out a time when we can take it and I'll let you know."

Seifer smirked, reaching over to grip my chin and then place a kiss on my lips, "Don't know what you were thinking off, but keep doing it because that blush looks sweet on ya."

"You were in an apron, with flour in your hair and you were asking me to taste the sauce you'd made. It was pretty hot, I gotta say." Leaning in, I kissed him back. He hummed against my lips before parting his own and deepening the kiss slowly. His tongue slipped out, tasting me as his hands snaked around my waist, tugging on my shirt a bit, mutely asking me to come closer to him. Not needing to be asked twice, I scooted closer, my arms snaking around his neck, closing my eyes and letting my mind go blank.

The kiss turned a bit more firm, a little more feverish, a low moan coming from him as his arms tightened around me, pressing me close against him. These types of kisses didn't last too long because then we'd get too excited and might not be able to help ourselves from jumping each other and then end up doing things I didn't want to do just yet. Sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, he nibbled gently on it before releasing it and inching his face away some so he could catch his breath.

"Wow. You know, every time you kiss me, it makes my brain go fuzzy." I mumbled, "It's not really fair."

He smirked, "You stop my blood and make my head soft and god knows you've got me sewn.*" It struck me suddenly, how different this scene would have gone five years ago. I'd say something along the lines of how much he affected me, and he would have normally played it off, or ignored it. Now? His responses and reactions were more open and genuine. Which begged the question, how open was he now? Five years ago, when we'd had sex, he'd never bottomed.

And since I was the only guy he's been with, that meant that he still hadn't bottomed. Would he be open to the idea this time around? Not that I really cared either way, but being open to the idea was a big step and I needed to know before opening that can of worms again.

"I want to talk about something, but I'm not sure how to begin." I told him honestly, still unsure about how to talk to him about sex.

Reaching up, he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, "Just blurt it out."

Taking his advice, I removed my brain to mouth filter. "Are you ever going to bottom for me? Or is that still a taboo subject?"

"Wow." He chuckled, scratching his head as he sat back a little. "I wasn't expecting that..." His eyebrows frowned together for a split second, "I was afraid to bottom all those years ago and refused to talk to you about it because telling you I was scared?" He rolled his eyes, "Seifer Almasy doesn't tell anyone he can be frightened." He made fun of his eighteen year old self, shaking his head. "I'll tell you honestly that the idea isn't exactly appealing in my head. Not because I believe it'll hurt or anything, I know you'd make sure you wouldn't hurt me. It's just an irrational fear I can't really explain, I suppose." He offered, "If you'd like me to bottom for you then I'll get over it and we can..." He bit onto his bottom lip, a light flush appearing in his cheeks, "I'm willing to try..." He whispered.

My heart jumped into my throat and my breath hitched. Let him think that I was just surprised and excited at the idea of him bottoming for me, but in reality, the reason was my brain had finally caught up with my heart. I loved him. I'd loved him before, been hurt and so I'd buried my love for him beneath years of analytical thinking. A coping mechanism to be sure, but once that initial hurt and anger had been removed, there was nothing stopping my mind from coming back to the conclusion that I loved him.

Sometimes things became so clear in my mind so quickly that I am unable to really act on what my brain decides. I couldn't tell him that I loved him yet. Even though my heart ached to. An admission of love at this point would seem to be in response to the idea that he would bottom for me, when in fact, that was only a small part of it.

The idea that he loved me enough to put his trust in me and try out something that five years ago he would have refused to do, was what made that final click in my brain. We weren't the same people, no, we were better versions of ourselves. Better partners and better lovers, whenever that happened. I could love him like I did all those years ago, but more than that, I could be happy with him, knowing he cared for me as much as I cared for him.

I blinked out of my thoughts as Seifer had moved to sit behind me, his arms coming around me, chin leaning onto my shoulder as he kissed my cheek, a grin on his lips. "I know the idea of you pounding into my tight ass is..." He moaned against my skin, "But I don't know how to wield a mop so don't get a nosebleed just yet."

I chuckled weakly in an attempt to distract myself from the raging hard on that instantly sprang up at his words. Damn him and his insane ability to get a rise out of me. Metaphorically and physically. "Maybe we should watch TV for a bit and then get to bed. I have to be up early for a meeting tomorrow. Okay?" And please dear lord, let there be some kind of bloody sport on, or I'd be hard pressed not to have sex with him tonight.

"Awesome. There's a football game on not too long from now. Paris against Rennes." He gave me a narrowed look, "It's a soccer game. Which. Football. Not soccer. We Europeans disagree with your use of the word. Just because you call protectified rugby 'football' doesn't mean we should say soccer instead of football for the sanity of the Americans."

* * *

><p>Alcohol, my permanent accessory and a party time necessity.* = Alcohol, Barenaked Ladies<p>

Stars when they shine, you know what I mean. Sun in the sky, you know how I feel. Sleep in peace when the day is done and that old world is a new world. I'm feeling good.* = feeling good - muse

You stop my blood and make my head soft and god knows you've got me sewn.* = Sewn - The feeling

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not going to lie, this chapter we sort of pooped out on. Not a whole lot of lyric references. But I have to say that we were sort of burned out and sometimes we didn't want to stop to search for lyrics when we just wanted to get the story out. Forgive us! *prostrates herself before the fans*


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THIS FICTION! **

**I cannot stress that enough. This fiction was a challenge that was totally Reyaa's idea. *lol* She gets all the credit. Anyways, back to what makes this fiction unique. Like the title says, Hayner and Seifer will be speaking in LYRICS! Or rather, they will be speaking using whatever song lyrics that me and Reyaa could find to fit the circumstances. Now, before you get too excited, just know that we only did it where Hayner and Seifer are interacting with each other. And not 100% but mostly we tried to make sure that we had at least 5 references in a scene. And there are lists amidst the fiction that contain the lyrics and the songs and artists they come from. **

**We did tweek some of them a little. Please understand that this was a challenge that we did to test ourselves and that we just want to share it with you. **

**So, we hope that you can enjoy this, and please feel free to PM us with questions.**

****Last chapter guys, and I hope that you will enjoy it! Rated M for sex stuff...you guys know the drill:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Seifer - A day later<strong>

"How do I tell a guy I love, but haven't consummated the relationship with yet, that I want to move in with him?" I wondered out loud at Rikku, who nearly choked on her sandwich. I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows as I took a bite out of my own sandwich. Waking up next to Hayner this morning? Getting ready to go to work together? I know it's silly, but standing next to him, brushing our teeth at the same time? I never wanted to brush my teeth alone ever again.

"Why aren't you guys having sex?" Rikku whispered at me, looking over her shoulder to make sure none of the other teachers heard us. Hayner was in a meeting, concerning his book and the President still worrying about him making the deadline. So that's how I'd ended up eating lunch in the teachers lounge with Rikku instead of with him in his office.

"Because we're taking things slowly. We're making sure we don't make the same mistakes we made last time we were together." I told her.

Rikku pursed her lips, "Well, I guess I'm glad to hear that. At least I don't have to wonder about you guys being the horniest sex fiends I've ever met."

Now I choked on my food, blinking at her, "Pardon?" Where the hell did she get the idea to think of us that way?

She grinned, "You guys aren't exactly subtle. The moment he leans into you and gives you a kiss and makes that soft noise? You rearrange yourself a second later. No... I'm not actually staring. Seriously, you just aren't subtle. As for Hayner? He gets a stiffy the moment you start speaking French."

I raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging on my lips, "Oh really?" How had I not noticed that?

She nodded, "Really, really."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly three thirty." Rikku chuckled, "Don't tease him too much."

Jumping off my chair, I threw the rest of my food in the trash, leaning over to peck her cheek, "I'll do whatever the hell I want." I told her cheerfully, making my way out of the teachers lounge and out into the hallway to go to the elevator that would bring me to the floor my office was on.

He would be done with the meeting by now, most likely sitting behind his desk and glaring at his manuscript. I didn't really get why they made him write a book. He was already teaching classes, why did they need to have him write his methods down as well?

Walking over to his office door, I knocked before entering. I wouldn't tease him too much... I didn't want to push his buttons, I just needed to make sure what Rikku said was true. If it was, then I had just been given an awesome tool to turn him on. Closing the door behind me, I smiled at Hayner. I'd been right, he was sitting behind his desk glaring at his manuscript.

"This thing is really annoying. And don't smile. Just you wait until they make you write one. You'll see how annoying it all is." Closing his laptop and dropping the manuscript on top of it, he glanced at me. "What's up?"

Should I build this up slowly, or... Pursing my lips, I walked over to him, circling his desk to come stand behind his chair, letting my hands come around his neck, fingers resting on his chest as I bent down, pressing my lips against his ear. Yeah, no... I wanted to find out right away.

"Jamais je te laisserai partir, viens ici ma puce, on ferais l'amour jusque a l'aube du lendemain.*"

"Mmm. I wish I knew what that meant." Hayner said, tilting his head to the side to give me better access to his neck. His pulse beneath my lips was racing, his hand snaking it's way up and running his fingers through my hair.

How had I never noticed this? "Je t'aime." I whispered, knowing full well he knew what that meant. I let my lips drag over his throat, opening my mouth and sucking gently on his skin.

"Do you really mean that? You really love me still?" He whispered back, sounding unsure about something. Detaching my lips from his neck, I frowned and turned his chair around so we could face each other. Leaning onto the arms of his chair, I moved in closer, kissing his lips.

"Yeah, of course I really mean that." I told him, pecking the corner of his mouth before inching back so I could look at him again. Why was he unsure? "I love you." I told him clearly.

"I love you, too." He said, looking me dead in the eyes, completely serious and with a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks. Oh man... I just wanna touch and kiss and hope I could be with him tonight again. He gave me butterflies.*

Never wanted to be without him, "You look lovely...*" I whispered smiling, reaching up to touch his blushing cheek. I will love him endlessly.* "Kiss me." I requested softly.

"Gladly." His lips pressed against mine, throwing his arms around me to pull me against his chest, making me stumble a little. "Say something else in French, please?" Lips were pulled back for only a second to make that request before moving to kiss me again. Chuckling, I grasped his upper arms to pull him onto his feet, turning him with me so I could sit down in his chair, my hands sliding down to his sides so I could hold onto his hips, guiding him to straddle my lap. Arms around me and his lips inches away, I squeezed his hips, biting my bottom lip.

"Je suis incroyablement excité, ce franchement pas juste..." I breathed out.

"Whatever you said, I'm sure it was incredibly sweet, so thank you." He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes, his breath shaking as he settled on top of me without wiggling too much. Kissing me again, he tugged on my bottom lip, freeing it from my teeth so he could slip his tongue inside. I hesitantly rested my hands a bit closer to his ass, the urge to just grab a hold of his cheeks nearly killing me. But I would behave. Physically anyway, verbally was a different matter altogether.

"Tu porte trops de vêtement, ont devrais vraiment te les enlevé." Yeah, I really wanted that... I stroked my thumbs over the naked skin right above his pants edge, my eyes closed as I drowned in the soft kiss he offered.

"Whatever that was, it sounded very romantic." Seemingly unable to control himself, his hips rocked forward once, twice, but stopped as a moan escaped his lips. "Gotta behave." He murmured but his mouth contradicted his words and he kissed me harder, running both hands through my hair and around my neck.

"Non, non." I disagreed, moaning as I finally let my hands grip his ass, squeezing and my breathing becoming harsh as he rocked into me again, "Ta pas besoin de te comportez. Tu devrais te tourne et me donne une belle vue sur ton petit cul." Yes. That would be awesome. Or... "Ou je peut te prendre fort sur la table comme je sais que tu l'aime." That would be even better.

I gritted my teeth after another loud moan ripped through me when he jerked against me, my fingers tightening on him. "Okay, Hayner..." I said breathlessly, "Five years. Start this? Imma come in my pants and I don't think that's a good idea." I grinned, "At the university anyway, other places I'm willing to change my mind on."

Stilling his hips, Hayner panted and pushed back so he was more sitting on my legs than pressing against my pelvis. "Yeah. Office bad. Bed good." He winked. "Then you can come in your pants." Laughing a little, he leaned forward to give me a quick kiss before setting his legs down on the floor and stepping away from his chair, pulling me up onto my own feet so we could pack up and go to his apartment.

* * *

><p><span>Jamais je te laisserai partir, viens ici ma puce, on ferais l'amour jusque a l'aube du lendemain.-<span>I'll never let you leave, come over here, we'll make love until dawn

Je suis incroyablement excité, ce franchement pas juste-I'm am so very aroused, it's unfair

Tu porte trops de vêtement, ont devrais vraiment te les enlevé- You're wearing to many clothes, we should really get you undressed

Ta pas besoin de te comportez. Tu devrais te tourne et me donne une belle vue sur ton petit cul.-You don't have to behave. You should turn around and give me a splendid view on your pert little ass.

Ou je peut te prendre fort sur la table comme je sais que tu l'aime.-Or, I can bend you over the desk and take you the way I know you like it

Jamais je te laisserai partir, viens ici ma puce, on ferais l'amour jusque a l'aube du lendemain.* = Breaking Dawn - Michael Jackson, translated into french = I'll never let you go, come here. Just got to make sweet love 'til the break of dawn.

I just wanna touch and kiss and hope I could be with him tonight. He gave me butterflies.* = Butterflies - Michael Jackson

Never wanted to be without him, You look lovely...* I will love him endlessly.* = Best days - Matt White

* * *

><p><strong>Couple of hours later<strong>

I moaned in irritation, blinking my eyes open slowly as I woke up, wondering why my right arm felt dead. Lifting my head off the pillow, I grinned as I saw Hayner had used it as his pillow. Now how was I going to get my arm back without waking him? His lips were red still from the heavy make out session we'd settled in... I turned my head to the left, checking the alarm. A couple of hours ago.

It was three in the morning now. His hair was a mess from how my fingers had twined into it, he was still wearing pants, but the buttons were undone. His shirt was open too, giving me a nice view of his chest. Letting my eyes trail appreciatively down his figure, I smothered a burst of laughter as I saw he was still wearing his socks.

We'd been in a great hurry to pick up where we'd left off in the office. Ended up being way too tired though, apparently, since we'd fallen asleep at one point or another. Arriving at his apartment we'd both figured out we were hungry and had then ordered some Chinese. We'd delayed the making out some more, not wanting to be interrupted by whoever was to deliver us our food. Ended up finding a nice movie on TV and then after being done with the food, it had still been running so we'd continued to watch it, snuggling up on the couch. When it was done, that's where we'd decided to pick up where we left off. Only to fail as we were both such lazy asses.

Smiling at his sleeping face, I reached over with my hand that wasn't trapped, letting my fingers ghost over his side, knowing it would tickle him. He wrinkled his nose, slapping my hand away and then like I knew he would, he rolled over. At least that hadn't changed in the last five years. Arm now free, I grinned, shuffling closer to him so I could plaster my chest against his back. I kissed the back of his neck, his shoulder and part of his back as my hand caressed his chest. I was hard as hell and I wanted to do something about it. Not a cold shower though, nor would I take care of it myself. Slipping my hand down his body, I settled it over his crotch, palming him firmly while rocking my hips into his derriere.

"Gods...Seifer..." His voice was breathless and I felt him shiver in my arms as he rocked back into me. He didn't stop this time, instead pressing back against my chest as well, then finally tilting his head to the side trying to find my lips with his. They connected with my cheek first and he used that to find my lips, slipping his tongue out and tracing my bottom lip.

"Putain..." The things he did to me... I stroked his hardening length over his boxers, pushing my own erection against him as I kissed him feverishly. I moaned as he gripped the wrist that was working him, pulling on it. Loved it when he did that... Taking the hint, I slid my hand up and then back down, only this time I slipped my fingers under the fabric, letting skin connect against skin. I teased his dick as I made my way further down, playing with his balls gently, remembering he liked some teasing there too.

"I want to see you..." He whispered, trying to turn in my arms to face me, but unable to all the way as my hand was between his legs. "Please..."

Grunting, I pushed up onto the elbow beside his head and then threw a leg over him, letting him settle on his back as I hovered above him, my hand still down his boxers. Settling a knee between his legs, I let my hand above his head tangle into his hair, leaning down to kiss his lips softly with a smile. Pulling my hand from out of his boxers, I broke the kiss momentarily so I could lick the palm of my hand and then shove it back down his pants, wrapping my fingers around his length, squeezing him in all the right places as I settled into a steady pace.

"Want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.*" Dipping my head down, I placed open mouthed kisses against his neck, continuing to rub him, his pants close to my ear, "Can't get enough of you, baby.*" His fingers tightened on my hips, a small moan falling from his lips. I grinned against his skin, "Your butt is mine.*" Dragging my mouth over his cheek, I kissed him softly then, trying to show him how much I felt for him. "No one loves you like I love you.*" I whispered.

He moaned as I continued to move my hands all over him and his hands fumbled with the top of my pants, trying to pull them down so he could get his hands inside.

"I wanna do bad things with you.*" With the last word, he managed to work one of his hands down my pants and wrapped around me. "Hayner..." I moaned, breathless as I let my forehead fall onto his shoulder, my pants picking up as I enjoyed the pleasure he was giving me.

"Pants need to come off." He muttered, somehow using his other hand to pull on the back of my pants above my ass until they slid down my hips, as the same hand pulled me down closer to his body and my hand around his length. Moaning as our hands on each other's dicks bumped into each other, his lips captured mine in another feverish kiss.

He was right though. Clothes were annoying. I reluctantly pulled away from him and he glared at me for it, making me grin as I stood up onto the bed above him. Raising an eyebrow, I let my pants drop to my ankles, pushing the boxers down as well and then decided that I might as well get rid of the shirt. Naked, I dropped back onto my knees, gripping the edge of his pants and boxers, swiftly pulling them off. Throwing our clothes onto the floor beside the bed, I returned my attention to him, licking my lips as I took him in, my eyes traveling over his figure. Holding onto his hips, I leaned down, pressing my lips against his sternum, humming in appreciation.

"So, so beautiful." I murmured against his skin. Needed to tell him that, hadn't done it five years ago. Thought it, but never said it out loud. Now I did though.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that, you know." His voice was quiet, but sounded deeper as my head was against his chest. "And you know how hot you are..." Fingers wound themselves in my hair, pulling my face up so he could gaze into my eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. "Are you ready?" Without waiting for my response, he somehow flipped us, so he was now laying on top of me. Pressing a rough kiss against my lips, then trailing them down my neck and chest, his hands stayed on my shoulders keeping me from flipping us again.

"A blowjob?" I moaned, my fingers closing around his wrists, "You're making me the happiest man on earth." I declared, letting my head drop back on the pillow as I panted, loving the way he was paying attention to each and every bit of me before reaching his destination.

"I figured," Kiss, kiss. "you haven't had a," Kiss. "proper one in five," Kiss. "years." Getting up on all fours, he gave me a smirk and a wink before repositioning his mouth and head right over my crotch. "And that means you're due." His mouth closed over the tip of my dick and gave a hard and quick suck. "God, you still taste amazing..." Returning his lips around me, he settled in between my legs, one hand holding the base of my hard on while the other massaged my ass.

Propping myself up onto one elbow because I wanted to fucking watch this, his eyes locked on mine, the moan coming from him adding to the sensations he was already giving me with that perfect fucking mouth of his. I reached out with one hand, cupping his chin, my thumb stroking his cheek in a soft gesture, encouraging. When he swallowed around me and then sucked hard once, twice, a quick jerk of the hand and then a third hard suck, my head dropped back on my shoulders, lips parting as I groaned in pleasure.

"My god you got even better at this..." I moaned in very, very happy surprise. His response was to start humming, adding vibrations to the sucking and licking. It was all very coordinated, between the hums, the stroking and the hand on my ass, each one managing to work together to create what had to be the world's best blowjob. I didn't know how much longer I could last if he kept this up.

And of course he did keep it up so I didn't last long. "Baby, baby..." My eyes rolled to the back of my head, my breathing harsh, "Hayner, Cher, I... Oh my putain, so good, if you stop I swear to god I will kill you." Okay, okay... "Love you." I gulped, feeling beyond incoherent as my length pulsed, balls tightening, "Yummy, yyumm oh fuck, Hayner, ugh! Je te jure-" Coming hard, I managed to keep my eyes fixed on him as I watched him swallow, licking me clean. "So pretty..." I told him, smiling goofily as I let myself flop back down.

My muscles felt completely relaxed and I was still out of breath, but this felt so damn amazing. Wait... "Hayner, get up here, I can't move but I want a kiss." There. Now it would be amazing. Chuckling, he gave me one last lick before slowly crawling up my body, his still hard dick brushing up my leg and thigh, as his lips settled gently against mine.

Framing his face, I pulled away and looked down his body, "Poor babe." I grinned, nodding at his hard on. Now, I liked receiving, yes I did. But giving? Made me pretty much just as happy. "Gonna take care of you now." I said eagerly, pushing his shoulder so he would lie on his back. "Hah, lookit, my energy is back." Chuckling, I kissed his lips firmly, letting them drag down his body because after the blowjob he'd given me? I couldn't just return it with a handjob.

I kissed every inch of his chest, sucking on his nipples, kneading the skin on his sides softly as I worked my way down. Reaching my destination, I licked the underside of his dick, sucking in the tip, wetting it with my tongue before releasing it with a pop and then continuing my way down, licking and sucking on his length teasingly.

"Oh god, Seifer." His fists were clenching the bedsheets and he was panting, letting out short quiet moans each time my tongue licked him. "My first blowjob in five years...god damn..." I smirked because, sure, I wasn't the jerk I used to be, but I was still quite arrogant and well... Moving my head over his thigh, I bit into the side of his ass, then kissed the spot I'd settled my teeth into.

"Fucking mine." I growled possessively before returning my attention to his dick. Knowing he hadn't let anyone suck him in those five years made my heart swell like crazy. I licked his length one more time before pulling away, grunting as I settled onto my knees, grabbing his ankles so I could guide his legs over my shoulders, my left hand gripping his butt cheek to keep him steady. My right hand wrapped around his hard on, settling into a slow rubbing pace. Dipping my head down, I sucked one of his balls into my mouth, toying with it some before releasing and paying just as much attention to the other, tonguing it like I knew he liked it.

"Oh my fucking hell..." He gasped, "Seifer!" Moaning my name, loudly I might add, his arms lifted up over his head to grasp the headboard.

I loved his noises, how loud he could get, made my blood rush and my dick twitch. I squeezed his erection, picking up in the pace some. I wanted to try something I hadn't even done five years ago. Hadn't tried because I'd been too much of a closet case to dare. Now that it wasn't in my way anymore, I could give in to the curiosity and do it. He'd showered before our food had gotten here a couple of hours ago, so all was awesome.

I sucked on him one last time before letting go and did what I wanted to. Using the grip I had on his butt, I moved him closer, lifting him and then releasing his dick momentarily to shove a pillow under his ass before returning to sucking him, picking right back up in the same pace. I let the hand that wasn't busy slip between his legs, spreading him for me. I pursed my lips, pondering my idea for just a split second before shrugging and just going for it.

I flattened my tongue against his skin, dragging it up between his cheeks, wetting his entrance. It didn't taste bad. I figured it would, but it didn't. Weird, sure, but not bad. Happy with that, I lost the former hesitation and licked his entrance leisurely, my hand still moving on his dick.

"Shit, that feels insanely good..." His voice was rough and strained, and I felt his legs tense as they rested on my shoulders. "I so want to try this on you..." I grinned, happy I was doing this right. I jerked him a little faster, flattening my tongue between his cheeks again, dragging it up, back down, making a slobbery mess but that was all good cause my man was moaning.

Squeezing the base of his length, I then teased his entrance with the tip of my tongue, pushing a bit and then literally sticking my tongue into him. Fingers felt good in there so why the hell wouldn't a tongue? I was right. His thighs stiffened, pressing against my head as I heard him gasp, a cute little squeaky moan escaping him as I tongued him.

"Seifer, Seifer...I'm gonna come...fuck!" With just my name as a warning, I felt Hayner contract, his whole body tensing as he moaned my name one more time.

I rubbed him, riding out his orgasm to the max, licking him one, twice and then moving up so I could kiss the tip of his now softening dick. I gently moved his legs off my shoulders, letting them flop down onto the bed beside me as I sat up, grinning down at his dazed looking face. His cheeks were flushed, his chest was moving up and down because of his pants and I'm thinking he looked proper and nicely satisfied.

"Now that." I began, leaning over so I could give him a quick kiss, sitting back up as I grinned at him, waggling my eyebrows, "Is French kissing."

* * *

><p>Want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.* = Undisclosed desires - Muse<p>

Can't get enough of you, baby.* = Can't get enough of you baby - Smashmouth

Your butt is mine.* = Bad - Michael Jackson

None loves you like I love you.* = Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs

I wanna do bad things with you.* = Bad Things - Jason Everett

* * *

><p><strong>Hayner - Eight months later<strong>

I bounced forward on the balls of my feet, definitely not tapping my foot again as that had annoyed the hell out of him, but trying to convey just how antsy I was for him to finish up the paperwork so I could mail it in. It wasn't that hard, so I didn't know why he was being so lazy. I'd given him the paperwork over an hour ago, why hadn't he signed it?

"Come on, Seifer. You're draggin your feet! Don't you want me?" Pouting was sometimes effective and if I hadn't needed to get to the post office before it closed, I would include a first rate blowjob to go along with it, just to make him more motivated.

"I want you." He said without skipping a beat, "I just don't get why you want my name."

Rolling my eyes I plopped down on our couch. He'd moved into my apartment almost seven and a half months ago, we'd been together for longer than that, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. "I want it, because it means that even though we are not legally married or whatever, I still have as much of you as I can have. I love you, and this is something that I want to do." I nudged him with my foot, dragging his attention away from the TV and back to me. Sticking out my bottom lip, I tilted my head to the side and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

He grinned, cupping my chin, pulling me closer so he could kiss me softly, "As I love you. I get that and I want that too. But wouldn't it make more sense for me to take your name?" He shrugged, "Your family is my family. Those people I once called parents don't even want me to carry the name Almasy. Why would you want it?" He asked, looking slightly pained.

I smiled softly at him. Oh, I could see right through that tough guy exterior and I knew that while his family had pushed him away, he had never once pushed them away. He'd only ever told them the truth about his feelings, wanting to share his love with them and they'd thrown him away.

"Seifer, they may have made the mistake of removing themselves from your life, but that doesn't mean you've removed them. That's your family and I know you still love them. They are still a part of you and your last name is important. It's a part of who you are. It's what you have from them and you're allowed to want to keep that connection. Okay?"

"Okay..." He grumbled, pressing his lips tightly together before leaning closer again, giving me another soft kiss, "Okay." He murmured, no longer annoyed. When he pulled back, he was smiling, picking up the pen so he could sign the paper. "Hayner fucking Almasy tout le monde," He scribbled his signature on the bottom and then tossed the pen over his shoulder carelessly before grabbing a hold of me and pulling me close so he could kiss me deeply, "You are mine." He whispered lovingly.

"Always and forever.*" I whispered back and let him kiss me silly.

* * *

><p>Always and forever.* = always and forever - luther vandross<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Once again I ignored the slow elevator in our office building, instead sprinting up the stairs with a smaller brown package under my arm, smiling like a maniac. Finally. After almost a year of working on it, my book was complete and I'd printed out the final manuscript this morning in the schools publication department. I'd printed two copies, one for the president and one for me.

Catching my breath when I reached my floor, I slowed down and walked to my office where, I glanced at my watch and smirked, Seifer was surely trying to catch a nap. Sure enough, when I opened my office door, there he was, on my couch with his beanie pulled over his eyes, lightly snoring. I didn't want to sneak up on him, so I closed the door loudly and watched him jump a little, pushing the beanie out of his face.

"You..." He glared for a split second before grinning as he shook his head and sat up some, "You're my loving boyfriend. You're supposed to wake me up gently with croissants, or kisses." He gave me a serious nod, "Or!" Yes, of course he couldn't forget the last one, "Some groping. A handjob would be nice. I'm pretty sure we didn't run out of wipes. They're in your top drawer." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah...that's not going to happen. I keep getting cornered by your female students asking me what my technique is because you always look so stoned in class." I dropped my back pack on the floor and tossed the package into his lap with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" He blinked at me, "You're saying no to a quickie and making me read things instead? Do you not understand how I work?" He grinned, reaching out for me with his arm as he looked down at the package.

Sitting down beside him because he clearly wanted me too, he turned and kissed my cheek. I liked that after so many months he didn't tire of doing that, giving me random kisses constantly. Opening the package, he pulled out it's contents, smiling happily. "Hey! You finished it!" I grinned and waited for him to get to the best part of the whole fucking package. Something that I'd worked hard on, something that meant a whole lot more to me than the whole book put together.

He stroked the cover, lifting it so he could read it out loud, looking all kinds of proud of me. He faltered though, blinking, then frowning and then he squinted, looking closer. "Putain..." He mumbled, never taking his eyes off the text as he grabbed a hold of my hand and shoved it onto his chest, letting me feel the rapid beat of his heart. "Hayner Almasy..." His gaze fixed on my name on the cover.

"Immortalized forever." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him, pouring everything I'd ever felt into that kiss, telling him that I'd be his forever. He chuckled against my mouth, nodding as he unceremoniously tossed my manuscript onto the side table. He'd read most of it already. His kissed turned heated and his fingers found their way under my shirt.

"Imma go bend you over that desk now and then we'll make sweet love and when I come, I'll shout out your name, Hayner Almasy." Pulling back, he raised an eyebrow in form of challenge, "Sound good?"

I scowled, but that did sound appealing..."No. Seifer, no. Get that look out of your eye." I backpedaled, grinning as he gave chase. "Seifer, I have class later, you have class later...no...Seifer!"

Seifer grinned, snatching my wrist and pulling me against him, "You are so amusing. You really think you're gonna win this?" Smiling softly, he kissed my lips lovingly, "No one loves you like I love you.*"

* * *

><p>None loves you like I love you.* = Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs<p>

A/N: *faint* DONE! The End.


End file.
